


New Love

by elninhoe



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rorke and Elias both only get mentioned multiple times, We Die Like Men, a Kick appreciation book, bc stan Kick honestly, but no one knows what merrick really does, idek, keegan is a surprisingly good sugar daddy, or add more crackhead tags, this is more like, yeah i might add tags if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elninhoe/pseuds/elninhoe
Summary: When you get fired from your job for banging your coworker and are unable to pay your rent, your only choice left is becoming a sugar baby. At least, that's what Kick said.
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Comments: 39
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Whoever told him that college was going to be anything like those movies he used to watch when he was younger; he's coming for their cheeks. Logan was expecting parties, girls, alcohol, and fun; not fucking marijuana and the great bisexual awakening part three to happen, this time without anyone to intervene. He had also never asked for a roommate who’s high most of the time and when he isn’t, is off fucking whichever poor lad he can find at the club because that's just his thing. Kick truly was something unexplainable.

This day wasn’t any different than usual; Kick was smoking something and, whatever it was, it was concerning how it managed to affect Logan the second he entered the apartment. Not as if their apartment was big; they were able to rent an apartment just big enough for two beds, two desks and a large closet which they shared. The bathroom was probably as big as the closet and their kitchen was, well, it existed. It was really just a microwave on Kick’s nightstand and a mini-fridge next to one of the desks, but they made it work.

Dragging his feet across the floor, he threw his jacket to the side. It was clear that Logan wasn't in a good mood. Everything about him screamed something, but Kick was both too high and too exhausted to figure out exactly what it screamed. Not like it mattered because he could tell that he was about to receive the entire story when Logan sat down on his bed. He reached out for the blunt, reluctantly taking a hit from it before handing it back. “I fucked up, man.”

Kick chuckled as he looked at his dear friend, the fucking idiot he has come to love. “No shit, that's what you're known for. What’s new?” he said, but he raised an eyebrow when Logan didn’t seem all too happy with the comment. He didn’t think he said anything wrong though, so just waited until the fool opened his mouth and explained what he did this time.

“So, I’ve told you about my coworker, right? Tall, cute, great ass?” Kick briefly nodded, already sensing where the story was going. Logan sighed at the lack of response. “Well, I tried asking him out. I thought that hey, maybe he’s into guys as well or at least willing to give it a shot. So, I asked him out and we fucked, like, five minutes later.”

“Okay, congratulations. What’s the problem? Sounds like you’ve had a great time,” Kick said, only getting more and more confused with the second. He had expected the fucking part, but didn’t think Logan was going to be upset over that. So, for the first time in years, Kick sat up straight and showed actual interest.

Logan put his face in his hands, but through the small gaps between his fingers, Kick was unable to miss the redness of the other’s cheeks. Whatever had happened must’ve been embarrassing, he figured. “Hey man, if you’re uncomfortable, you don't have to tell—”

“I got fired, okay!” Logan interrupted as he looked up at Kick again. Kick could swear his eyes were watery. “We thought not a single movie would be taking a break soon, but suddenly some kid walks in on and starts screaming. I got fired with my pants down!”

When Kick said that his friend is a lovable idiot, this was exactly what he did and didn’t mean at the same time.

“Fired? You better not be fucking with me,” Kick said as he turned his attention to the calendar above Logan’s bed. He didn't want to be mad, but couldn't help it either. Marked with a red pen was when their rent was due with the day right before that being Logan's former payday. “Dude, couldn’t you have waited one more week before losing your job? I can’t keep paying almost everything!”

Logan huffed as he crossed his arms, appearing to be thinking for a few seconds. That, or giving Kick the chance to apologize for raising his voice. He wouldn’t apologize though, he'd rather die than do that, so Logan shrugged. “I- Kick, I’m incredibly sorry, but you’ll have to. I’ll give as much as possible, but can’t pay my entire half,” he eventually said. This would be the third month in a row where Kick had to pay for most of the apartment, not something Logan was particularly proud of.

Kick leaned back against the wall again, putting out his blunt for now. “Logan, look, I love you like you’re my brother, but I can barely pay my own living expenses this month. I’ll pay as much as I can, but even then it might not be enough.”

The refusal didn’t come as much of a surprise, but it still hurt a little. Logan stood up and moved to his side of the room, only to return a second later with his laptop. “Will you at least help me look for something I can earn money with quick?” Logan asked as he put the laptop in Kick’s lap.

He watched his friend doing nothing for a moment before typing in something. “I don’t know, it might work.”

While sexual topics were nothing new to the two guys to discuss with each other, there were certain topics they hadn’t discussed yet. So, seeing that Kick searched up a sugar daddy dating site was definitely something unusual. Neither said anything for a few minutes though as they scrolled through the ‘about’ and ‘requirements’ page with only Kick occasionally mumbling something along the lines of ‘fair enough’.

“It seems legit enough to me,” Kick said as he moved the mouse to the ‘register’ button. He had already started typing in Logan’s email when Logan grabbed his hand and pulled them away from the keyboard.

“Hold on, I’m not becoming some old dude’s sugar baby! That’s gay, man!” Logan exclaimed, a little bit of taught homophobia coming through. Daddy Walker was good at many things, but keeping the church from teaching his children about homophobia was one thing he couldn’t do. The biggest joke was that Logan was far from straight.

“Says the same guy who got fired for banging his male coworker,” Kick quickly countered and it effectively shut Logan up. For now, at least. Kick rolled his eyes before continuing to type out as much of his friend’s information, all the bits that he knew. “You asked for a way to earn quick cash, this is one way. I'm sorry,” he sincerely apologized.

Logan sighed, knowing there wasn’t much he can do to stop Kick from making the account. Well, that the account exists doesn’t necessarily mean he has to use it? He filled in some more personal information that Kick didn’t know and within ten minutes, the account was made. Now just the profile.

“This is your phone number, right?” Kick asked for confirmation and Logan nodded. This was truly a bad idea; when he looked at the sidebar, all he could see were other sugar babies. All appeared to be young girls, barely legal he assumed, with pretty faces and pretty smiles and pretty everything. Soft and petite, all looking like the types of girls who were able to shop at Brandy Melville.

It truly made Logan wonder; who the hell would pick him? He was already twenty, over six feet and had some lean muscles. His clothing style wasn’t anything special either; if he could get away with it, he’d wear the same sweatshirt for an entire week. Not to mention, he was male; he rarely ever hears of older men being into young guys. The only exceptions are twinks, but he passed that stage when he turned eighteen.

“Logan, stop overthinking,” Kick mumbled after a while, successfully snapping his friend out of his thoughts without even needing to look up to do so. When Logan paid attention to what was on the screen again, he noticed his friend had made a lot of progress. Most of the profile was done. All that was needed were some pictures. Maybe also the desire to exist.

Logan always saves his pictures to his laptop for backup, a fact he didn't bother keeping a secret, so Kick didn’t need to ask if there were any on it. He looked through the albums, each album’s name indicating in what year the pictures were taken. Kick ended up picking most photos from the most recent album, ‘2019’, but also a few from ‘2018’.

It truly came as a surprise that when Kick clicked on ‘save changes’, all the new things added to the profile gave it a rather good look. While he looked like the average guy on a dating app rather than a sugar baby, he had to admit that Kick did a neat job on the profile. Even his tagline wasn’t a complete lie; “Business major and professional cocksucker, so call if you need help in the office’. While usually, Logan would kick Kick for such a cringe line, this time it was acceptable. Maybe barely, but he didn't feel the intense desire to harm his friend.

“If this works, you deserve a Nobel prize,” Logan said, both disappointed in himself, but also satisfied by how nice the profile looks. Whatever though, he'd probably forget to use it anyways.

Kick grinned. “You better get that Nobel prize ready then, kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that perhaps Kick's idea to become a sugar baby wasn't so wild after all.

The few days that followed went as accustomed. Logan went to school, got back home to Kick smoking and then either joined in on the fun or went to work on some project. It was their standard routine; something neither minded and often even appreciated it. It ave their hectic life some sort of structure.

Not as if either of them was truly relaxed this week; though they weren’t arguing, things were still tense as there were fewer days until they had to pay their rent and they still needed almost two hundred bucks. That wouldn’t have been bad if only Logan still had his job. Unfortunately, he doesn’t because he couldn’t keep it in his pants for a few more hours.

Logan had been looking for a new job, but couldn’t find anything. He considered himself lucky to not be registered as a sexual offender at this point as he’s sure his former boss definitely could’ve done that judging by how low his pants were when that kid walked in. Would someone use his sexuality against him in such a case? He only assumed someone would, yeah.

After a long morning of job hunting, Logan still hadn’t found anything. All he found was a business looking for someone to discreetly sell their drugs, but Logan wasn’t that desperate. He may do drugs, sure, but it was something entirely different to do drugs than to be a drug dealer. He had to reject the job, but was given free marijuana to keep him quiet. Honestly, he didn’t need it, but hey, it was free.

As always, Kick was in his spot on his bed just listening to music while smoking. Logan knew he should consider staging an intervention for Kick one day, but there was only one person in this world who cared about him; Logan. Well, maybe Hesh cared just enough to help with an intervention. It wouldn't work though, with Logan also using it and Hesh just not caring enough to have any sort of effect. It was sad, but that was their life. Drugs were Kick’s way of mentally supporting himself, even if he was slowly mentally destroying himself by using it as well.

Logan took the rhythm out of their usual routine a little by moving straight to the ‘kitchen’, or Kick’s nightstand. As he put the meal in the microwave, he started to wonder. Maybe if he doesn't eat for a few days, they’ll be able to pay their rent? Not as if Kick would allow that, but he could lie about having eaten outside. It’d be suspicious though, so maybe something else would work better.

It was giving him a headache. Fortunately, the time had passed faster than he thought it would as he heard the microwave buzz, indicating it was done. When he looked at the microwave, it turned out there was still time left though. It was then when he realized the buzzing couldn’t be the microwave at all.

“Are you going to pick up?” Kick asked when he noticed Logan wasn't moving out of his place. That was exactly when he got up and grabbed his bag, rummaging through it until he found the old phone that he wasn’t proud to call his. 

He thought it’d be David calling him as he usually does, but was surprised to see that it was an unknown number. Since he thought that maybe privacy would be better, Logan moved to the bathroom. Perhaps it’s a job offer? He surely hoped so, so without much further ado, he picked up the phone. “Hello, with Logan Walker. May I ask who this is?”

While he was expecting some old lady to respond with a company’s name, he was confused when he heard male laughter. Perhaps it wasn’t a job offer. He’d guess David had a new number, but he sounded like a chipmunk most of the time, so Logan’s next best bet was a prank call. Whatever, maybe he can get money somehow. He should consider ‘prostitution’ as his next job idea.

“_Your voice is just as lovely as I thought it’d be. My name is Keegan. I saw your profile on Sugar Sweet Babies and just had to get in contact with you_,” the man who introduced himself as Keegan said, much to Logan’s surprise. Shit, did someone take that profile serious?

Though he knew the guy couldn’t see him, he still felt the urge to straighten up and look in the mirror to see if he looked alright. He looked the same way as he always does; hopefully, that was a good thing. “I didn’t think anyone would contact me. Nice to meet you, Keegan,” he said in his smoothest voice. Internally he was screeching. He had to admit he did check out the site after Kick made it and found out that anyone who wanted access to the site as a sugar daddy had to show their tax returns. Unless this was somehow all a scam, this Keegan fellow must be loaded.

“_Likewise, Logan. Your profile really caught my attention; I like my girls pretty, but intelligent_,” Keegan said, not realizing he succeeded in making Logan’s heart skip a beat. Fuck yeah, he was catching a millionaire’s interest. “I must make this call short as I have a meeting to attend soon, but I wanted to ask if you’re available for dinner tonight?”

Looks like Kick is getting his Nobel prize very soon. “Yeah, sure! I mean- of course, sir. What place did you have in mind?” Logan asked. Though it was tempting to sound like himself, he figured that it wasn’t what most sugar daddies would be looking for. No, if he talked to this guy the same way he talks to Kick, he’d be done for. He settled for just sounding polite until he has a better idea of what this guy fancies.

“_Perhaps Mulvaney’s for a more carefree dinner? Wouldn’t want to take you somewhere where you might feel uncomfortable_,” Keegan suggested and fuck, Logan was in love. He absolutely loved Mulvaney’s and often his father used to take him and his brother there for dinner when he was too tired to cook. Now, father wasn’t there anymore and the brothers had to pay to live, which meant no more Mulvaney’s.

“Mulvaney’s is perfect. I’m available the entire evening, so when do you want to meet up?” Logan answered. Sure, he wasn’t imagining dining at Mulvaney’s with his potential sugar daddy as it reminded him too much of his actual dad, but Keegan did mention he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Not as if Logan felt comfortable in Mulvaney’s with his current income of zero dollars before and after taxes, but it was better than immediately some upscale restaurant that he has never heard of during all his years of living in Sacramento simply because the Walker family may have had money, but they didn’t swim in it.

The call lasted a few more minutes as they exchanged some more information about when and where to meet. Logan was told to just wear something casual as formal wear wasn’t required this one time and that his outfits wouldn’t be decided for him yet. The thought of someone picking his clothes for him was kind of freaking him out already, but he rolled with it. Only for now though, he wasn’t sure.

When he hung up and returned to the ‘living room’, he wasn’t surprised to see Kick hadn’t moved out of his spot at all. Logan sighed, knowing he had to announce what had just happened.

“So do you want Kick or your actual name engraved in your Nobel prize?”

* * *

Kick ended up settling for having his nickname engraved in his Nobel prize, something Logan was grateful for. While Kick was no Esteban Julio Ricardo and that entire mess of a name, his name was more challenging to remember than it should be healthy for a white dude.

Fortunately, the road to Mulvaney’s wasn’t hard to remember despite it having been years since he last was there. Hasn’t it been four years now? The last time was during high school, but when he was sixteen also sounded too young. Maybe he was seventeen, he can’t remember, but it was definitely during high school and before his senior year.

He couldn’t remember how to dress though. When he went with his father and brother, they’d wear something casual yet formal, so he tried going for such look again. The problem was that he owned very few clothes that actually fit that description. He ended up having to borrow Kick’s green button-down, which was a little tight around his arms and was lucky enough that he did have a pair of black trousers. It was the best outfit he could to put together.

Maybe black sneakers weren’t appropriate for the occasion, but he had already opened the entrance to the restaurant when he thought of that. Better luck next time, he supposed. If there’s even a next time; it felt more like this was his one and only chance and that he was about to fuck it up. He hoped the rejection wouldn’t be harsh.

It was surprisingly empty inside though. It was a Friday night and as far as he’s concerned, usually restaurants such as these are occupied during the weekend. Half of the tables appeared to be empty though. Whatever, Logan mused to himself, fewer people to hear his rejection.

He was considering to call this Keegan fellow’s number to ask if he was already there but was interrupted by a young-looking boy approaching him, presumably a host. “Hello sir, can I help you?” he asked with a clearly forced smile. Feigning kindness must be a crucial talent if you want to be a host.

Logan froze for a second before brushing a little curl out of his face. Fuck, he should’ve thought of putting gel in his hair or at least tried to control his curls more. “Oh hi, uh, I’m supposed to be meeting Keegan...“ he paused because fuck if he knew Keegan’s last name. “I wasn’t given a last name, but his first name is Keegan and the reservation is made for seven p.m.,” he said and hoped, just prayed it was enough.

It seemed to be enough when the host nodded and motioned for him to follow. “You’re quite lucky then, if I may say so. He has asked us to leave all tables around his to be left empty,” the host told and despite the attempt at sounding kind, Logan could hear the jealousy. “I have no idea if I’m allowed to tell you, but he looked intent on making tonight amazing for you.”

Logan wasn’t paying much attention to the host anymore, not quite in the mood to be hearing whatever bullshit was leaving his mouth. He didn’t even know that hosts accompany you all the way to your table; he was used to just being pointed at to where his table is and that’s all. Perhaps it has just been so long that he has forgotten or that things have changed.

He was so spaced out that he totally missed the tiny stairs in front of him and ended up kicking a foot against it. The host gasped when he heard Logan hissing in pain for a second before finishing it off with a string of mumbled curses. Not as if the host could pretend to be worried for more than three seconds as Logan didn’t miss the soft giggle next to him.

“Okay, how about you just tell me where the table is and then fuck off?” Logan grumbled still in pain, but also getting more and more annoyed at the host. The fuck was his deal? Logan didn’t know but didn’t care. All he knew was that he wanted the host gone.

The brief outburst seemed to work though. The host huffed before pointing in the direction of the tables by the windows and walked off after that. Finally, Logan was only capable of handling so much bullshit before it became annoying.

He watched the host walk away and felt like he could breathe properly again. Sure, his toes hurt, but now he didn’t have to listen to the host blabbering on about whatever. There wasn’t much he could do for his toe now. He pulled his top straight before turning back around and heading for the table.

He felt like he needed to hit another staircase when he saw who was sitting at the table, but instead of with his feet, he should hit it with his head.

Logan had to control his inner fanboy as he approached the table, but he was sure the excitement was visible on his face when his potential sugar daddy looked up at him and motioned for him to sit down. He gladly obeyed it, encountering not a single issue with the request.

“So you’re Logan then? I must say, you’re even more stunning in real life,” the man said and Logan bit back an extremely wide smile. He couldn’t scare this man off, no. Kick would murder him if he did and he’d also hate himself because out of all men that could’ve ended up in the seat across of him, it really had to be…

“You’re Keegan Russ, oh God,” Logan said, still shocked. “You- do you even know how much I’ve read about you? You’re, like, among the best businessmen out there and also just… you’re just…”

And he was starting to screw up. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to say that Keegan was extremely handsome for a man in his late thirties or that he’s extremely rich. Both were true, but neither was appropriate for the situation. Hell, it isn’t appropriate in any situation.

But what was a fuck up in his mind appeared to be humorous to Keegan. Logan would’ve given up on tonight if it wasn’t for that brief laugh. “I figured my name would be familiar to you when I read you’re a business major. I didn't expect such a reaction though,” Keegan said and it managed to calm Logan down a little. He didn’t creep him out already, hallelujah.

“I’ve already ordered something to drink, so I hope you’re not opposed to drinking alcohol?” Keegan said and Logan quickly shook his head, still a little startled, but forcing himself to get used to this. Keegan hummed satisfied though before sitting up straight from his previously relaxed pose.

It didn’t take long before the two of them found themselves in a rather nice conversation, essentially discussing topics related to Logan’s education. What year he was in, what he was planning to do afterward, such stuff. Logan even had to explain where he had read all about Keegan as surely he wouldn’t be mentioned in any educational books or at least not a lot. It was a bit embarrassing to tell how he followed him on social media and often read articles about him, but Keegan took it more as a compliment rather than a stalkerish behavior.

By the time that Keegan was mesmerizing about his own college days and how much he hated it - Logan fully agreed - they were already in the middle of their main course. Logan had forgotten how much he actually enjoys eating at Mulvaney’s, so he was enjoying his meal as he listened to Keegan recall his final year and how disordered that was.

“I haven’t thought of asking this before, but do you have a roommate? I believe it’s still common now, isn’t it?” Keegan decided to ask, much to Logan’s dismay. He couldn’t simply say yes or no, but how was he supposed to explain that his roommate is possibly a drug addict? He couldn’t, that’s it.

He had to say something though. “Well, I live off-campus with a friend. A small apartment, just the two of us. It’s pretty nice,” he answered. It felt like the only appropriate answer at the moment.

“I see, are they a business major as well?” Keegan said, continuing to be curious. Logan could understand why, but couldn't he be curious about another topic?

He shook his head. “No… he isn't even in college,” he answered truthfully. There was no point in lying about Kick not studying at the moment, nor is there any shame in it. “He started working right after high school and has been doing pretty good ever since.”

Keegan nodded as he appeared to be taking mental notes of every little fact that Logan was dropping. “That’s great for him. I was curious to know because I’ve had my lawyer draw up a contract for you and…” he said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper, assumedly the contract he was talking about that was already terrifying Logan.

“What is it for?” Logan asked as he prayed that this wasn’t about him signing his organs away or some shit like that. Was he going to sign his life away? Wouldn’t be the first time considering, well, college, but it still freaked him out.

Fortunately, Keegan sensed the anxiety as he began to explain the meaning of all of this. “Logan, between you and me… we both know that all those appearances I’ve done with together with models meant nothing,” Keegan started, making Logan chuckle softly as he took a sip from his drink. When he looked back up, he noticed how intently he was being looked at. He didn’t comment and just let Keegan continue. “And as much as I can appreciate a female companion, you’ve really caught my attention and even made me more interested in you this evening.”

Keegan slid the contract closer to Logan, dropping a pen as well. “I know what you’re looking for and I’m willing to provide that and more for you, but only if you sign the contract,” he said.

Logan read over the first paragraph of the contract. Where the hell did Keegan find out what letter his middle name begins with? That didn’t matter much though. The first bit seemed to be decent, so when he looked up and Keegan motioned for him to keep on reading, that’s exactly what he did.

Being referred to as the submissive party definitely felt better than being referred to as a sugar baby, but that’s exactly what the contract entailed. The benefits if he signed were unbelievable; all his school expenses would be covered, 100,000 dollars allowance every month, he’d be taken along with Keegan on his business trips and other sorts of vacations if he wishes to and so much more.

What he’d have to do in return was a quite… he’d have to get used to it. Living on his own in a brand new penthouse would be one of the things he'd have to get used to, for example. Maintaining a proper image and attending events would also be a huge difference from his current life, but it was a change he was ready to make.

When he read over the part where it stated he’d have to call Keegan either sir or daddy, Logan had to reread it to make sure he read it correctly. When he got to the part where it said he’d have to perform any sexual act that Keegan desires, he had to reread it at least seven times. He considered it and after looking up at the man that was one signature away from being his sugar daddy, he decided that he could do both. There was one thing that was bothering him though.

“Kick… what’d happen to my roommate?” he asked. Sure, Kick has a job and is capable of living on his own, but it would be near impossible to pay the rent all by himself without taking on another job. Considering Kick’s questionable interests, Logan already knew what job that’d be and it was the last path he wanted to see his friend heading down.

“Does it really bother you that much?” Keegan inquired and Logan nodded without a second thought, which earned him a sigh from Keegan. The man seemed to think about it for a moment before speaking up again. “In what apartment complex do you live? You seem to care a lot about him and I wouldn’t want to see you be worried, so I promise I’ll help him out as well.”

“But only if I sign the contract?”

“But only if you sign the contract.”

Logan hesitated before picking up the pen. One simple scribble and his life would become so much easier and he’d be able to help Kick as well. One scribble and he wouldn’t have to worry about money for as long as the contract lasts, which could be years as the contract didn't say when it’s over.

“Well, Mr. Russ,” Logan said as he took the lid of the pen, “I can’t say no to this, so consider it a deal,” he said and put down his signature on the dotted line, right next to what he assumed to be Keegan’s signature.

Keegan hummed, satisfied with tonight’s result. “Good choice, kid. Now, I think it’s time for dessert. We can discuss other minor details over the phone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i know a single fucking thing about sacramento or the US in general? fuck no, but i try.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When given the choice to either tell his super heterosexual deluxe brother (limited edition as well) that he's moving out to live in a penthouse paid by his new sugar daddy or lie about it, Logan prefers the latter.

Logan still wasn't sure how the hell he was supposed to explain this entire situation to his brother.

David, or Hesh, was maybe the nicest brother he could've wished for. Easy to talk to, didn't judge too quickly, but still fun to wrestle with and just the right amount of sibling rivalry. Especially after the loss in their family, it was nice to have a brother like Hesh around.

He was also the most heterosexual guy in the entire United States of America and there was no denying that.

Now, it wasn't like Logan cared about his brother's sexuality. Neither brother cared about anyone's sexuality and just believed it was everyone's own business. However, it did sometimes make things a little difficult to explain. Like, there was no easy way to describe to your extremely straight brother that he's about to become a billionaire's sugar baby and that no, the billionaire isn't some MILF, but is a man in their late thirties. That wasn't an everyday conversation.

So he simply didn't bother trying to explain it and just asked Hesh to come ver and help him gather his stuff, make sure that he doesn't forget anything and also just for the fun. Kick, while undoubtedly the most interesting person he has had the pleasure of knowing so far, wasn't always the most preferred company, especially now that Kick knows that he's the reason that Logan has a sugar daddy in the first place.

It was also something that he could barely stay quiet about, causing Logan to have to shush him multiple times, much to Hesh's confusion.

There were probably many things that confused Hesh that afternoon, but at least he was helping. That was appreciated. Logan didn't have a lot of things to pack, but Kick did need some with moving furniture around now that he'd have more room to himself. Not as if Hesh could even make a guess why he'd get all that room and even plan to buy some more furniture as he thought Kick didn't make a lot of money.

"Drugs money, Hesh. You should try it out," was the only explanation Kick offered, though it was an obvious lie. Kick may be most likely to be a drug dealer out all of them, but he's also most likely to be caught by the police if he were to do anything illegal. Just one of the little things that Logan enjoyed knowing about Kick.

Hesh laughed it off as he pushed a table more towards the middle of the room, where Logan's bed used to be. They had worked hard the night before as well and may have not thought it through exactly as Logan and Kick had to share a bed, but the place where his bed used to be was completely empty now. "Yeah, yeah. I think I'm good."

The boys continued to do whatever task kept them busy in silence, just enjoying the music that was playing in the background while having to ignore the noises coming from the road just outside the window. Oh, how Logan wasn't going to miss that at all. The only thing he'd possibly miss about his room was the fact his bed was located right by a big window, but that window was legit also the only big one in the apartment and gave the guy who looked like a molester right across the street a nice view of his ass whenever he has finished showering. He has caught that guy staring a few times too many. It was very concerning.

At some point Hesh announced he had to go throw something away in the dumpster downstairs, cursing the two of them for picking an apartment on one of the top floors as he had to walk all the stairs downstairs. Kick and Logan just shrugged it off and didn't say much in return as the older Walker brother left, leaving the two best friends on their own.

Logan was just finishing up gathering all of his stuff from the bathroom when he saw the Nobel Prize winner appear from behind him in the mirror. "You know, I'm going to miss you. Things will be dead around here without you," Kick said as he put his arms around Logan, something they both got comfortable doing a long time ago.

Logan smiled as he zipped up the bag he was filling up. "Hye, you still have Hesh who doesn't live too far away. Besides, it isn't like this will be the last time that we see each other," he said, though he did completely understand his friend's sadness. It was exciting to move out and live a more glamorous life, one where money isn't an issue anymore, but he'd also miss having Kick and his brother around as much as he has now.

Kick chuckled as he pulled his arms away. "Well, well, would you look at that. You're starting to sound more grownup out of nowhere. What a shame, I won't be able to see my little boy grow up anymore," he joked while he ruffled Logan's hair, first very messily, but then it slowed down a bit. "Why does it feel like I just lost a custody battle against my ex-husband? Logan, I'm not even into men."

And now that, that was something he was going to miss so much. He hadn't thought much about it before, but he only now realized that he'd really have no roommate from now on. That'd be something he'd have to get used to, but he had no idea how the hell he was going to do that.

Oh well, it was better than there being no way that he can continue to pay his rent and bring both him and Kick in deep shit because of that.

As if Kick could read his mind, he softly patted his shoulder. "Hey, thank Keegan again for me. Not only for helping my best friend out, but also for paying my rent," Kick said in a much gentler tone than before. Almost as if on cue, the door opened and Hehs could be heard loudly announcing his presence again, making Kick go back to his usual tone. "Maybe not all billionaires are pricks, ain't that great news!"

Like nothing had happened, Kick exited the bathroom and left Logan to do his own thing, instead of bothering Hesh again from the sound of it. He sighed; those two were really the closest thing to a home he had, it felt almost like a betrayal to give them up. However, Kick was the one to encourage it and he doubted that Hesh wouldn't understand his decision if he were to explain it. Still, he felt a little bad for it.

He checked if he had everything once again before checking his closet and also Kick's once more to see if he really hadn't forgotten anything. While he'd probably be receiving all kinds of new stuff from Keegan, he still wanted to keep some of his belongings, so he only took that which he really wanted to keep. The rest, he supposed he could leave that to Kick to sell and then hopefully use the money earned for something that isn't drugs or alcohol. Not like he had much hope, but a man can dream.

He was officially done after that check and Kick and Hesh were also tired of moving around all the furniture, cleaning up the apartment and everything that had kept them busy. The apartment looked surprisingly clean though; minus the few garbage bags in the kitchen area, the place wasn't messy anymore and there was actually room to move around now. Hell, they could all sit on the couch without one of them having to throw themselves on Kick's bed to make it all fit unless they wanted to be stuck in an even more uncomfortable position.

"Man, I didn't even know we had a carpet! Logan, check this out!" Kick shouted out as he pulled out a carpet from underneath the closet. Truth to be told, Logan had also completely forgotten about the carpet, but before he could say anything about that, he noticed something very out of place from the corner of his eyes.

It seemed like he wasn't the only one who noticed. "Yoo... that's a nice ass car," Hesh commented as he looked out of the window at the black sports car that was being parked right in front of their apartment complex.

Ah, that must be Keegan. Or at least, someone who represents Keegan.

Logan looked at Kick, knowing that he had to leave now unless he wants a billionaire knocking at their door and have a very confused brother wonder what the hell is going on. Yeah, he'd rather not have that happened and Kick knew that damn well too.

"Hey Logan, didn't you say you're supposed to be meeting up with your new roommate in about ten minutes?" Kick said in the hope that it wasn't a believable lie, but one that was acceptable for one. Judging by the silence, it was good enough.

Logan thanked whoever was up there for Kick's existence as he pretended to check the time while reaching for his bag. "Fuck, you're right. I have to go now," he lied. Perhaps he should have considered taking those drama classes serious back in high school.

Not that it mattered now. He stuffed his smaller bag into his bag with clothes and bid both his brother and friend goodbye, whispering a quick 'thank you' to Kick as well, before leaving the apartment for what he assumed will be the last time for a very long time. Damn, it really hit him now that he would never truly live there again.

He dropped his house key right where his landlord had requested him to leave it and petted the cat by the door for one last time. It was as if the cat could sense that they wouldn't be having such moments again in the morning as even she seemed to cherish that moment.

Time to start a new life though. Damn, this was going to be something new, but not necessarily exciting.

He carried his bag all the way to the car and looked up at the window of his previous apartment once more. Good, Hesh wasn't looking out of it. It would be a rather interesting story to tell later if he was looking. He dropped the bag on the floor for a minute before softly knocking at the car's blacked-out window. It slowly rolled down, revealing a bald man in presumably his forties with a thick beard.

"You're Logan Walker?" the man asked with a rough voice while checking Logan from bottom to top, humming in approval. 

Well, that was nice. Logan didn't take any offense to it as he just nodded. "Yeah, that'd be me," he said as, well, what was he supposed to say? He hasn't ever seen a car this expensive in his life before, let alone sit in one and be driven off to an apartment that's like thirty-eight times bigger than his previous one. Let's not talk about its price.

The man rolled up the window again, much to Logan's surprise. Said quite a lot about rich people's manners, he would've thought if only he wasn't about to be considered a rich person as well. Besides, this guy only seemed like a driver; he didn't doubt the guy must earn more than a living for driving reach people around, but he doubted that the correct term to use would be a millionaire.

It was a surprise to be almost hit in the knees with a car door more expensive than his childhood home multiplied by three though. He stepped away just in time as the man stepped out and yeah, that suit must be the exact same price as all the apartments in the building behind him combined. Goddamn, some people earn a lot.

"Where are your bags?" the man asked, apparently too good for introductions or whatever. Logan didn't care and instead just pointed at his sad little bag, lying right there in the middle of the street. Not even a beggar would be happy with such bag, its content was nothing worth shit after all. Fortunately, the man didn't bother saying anything about the sad state that the bag appeared in and instead just told Logan to take a seat in the passenger's seat while he throws the bag in the trunk. Logan was tempted to ask to throw it in the garbage.

The inside of the car was even more impressive than the outside. Kick would've loved this, he realized, and now found himself even more saddened with the fact that he wouldn't be living with his best friend anymore. It felt too much like the end of a chapter while it wasn't supposed to feel like that at all. Today wasn't supposed to be sad.

He was too distracted by the sheer amount of money he was sitting on that he didn't pay attention to anything until the driver snapped his fingers right in front of his face. "Hey kid, I just asked you a question. It'd be polite to answer or at least look interested," the man said harshly. Logan wished at that moment that not all rich people are like those in the movies, but he was starting to doubt it thanks to this guy. 

He just shook his head and mumbled a quiet 'no, thank you'. Since he didn't desire a conversation whatsoever and the driver didn't feel the need for it either, the car ride remained silent.

Logan entertained himself with a game on his phone for maybe half an hour until the driver finally parked somewhere and got out. Logan saw that as his cue to also get the fuck out of the car, something he did with much pleasure. He stretched his body a bit, having sat in an oddly comfortable uncomfortable position in the car because fuck, he had so much room to put his legs. All of his limbs must've been scattered across the place and it was great, he loved it.

"So this is your new residence. Keeg- Mr. Russ, yeah, Russ isn't available today until in the evening, so he asked me to apologize in his place," the man said, but Logan wasn't paying much attention. Instead, all his attention was directed at the huge building in front of him. Jesus Christ, he'd be living in that from now on.

"So I won't be seeing him until tomorrow?" Logan asked when he realized he was being stared at when an answer was expected from him.

The driver shook his head. "No, not quite. He requested that you go out with him tonight if you don't have any other business to take care of and aren't too tired of moving, of course," and somehow Logan could sense that those lines were rehearsed. The kindness in them didn't fit the man at all.

But a date night? After moving around and helping Kick refurnish, he felt like he deserved it a bit. "It isn't as if I got anything better to do," Logan said, forgetting that he was surrounded by rich people now and that maybe talking as casually as he always does isn't that smart anymore. Oh well, fuck it.

The man didn't seem bothered by it though. The small smile on his face at least told him that. "Fair enough. Let me just show you the way to your new place and then I'll pick you up later," the man said in a far more relaxed tone than before and surprisingly, it fitted. Interesting.

Logan had one last question though. "Before we do that... who are you?" he asked.

The man's smile briefly turned into a smirk before an emotionless expression settled on his face again. "Merrick, that's all you'll need to know for now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all my books (especially the unposted ones) are just pure the crack content that no one asked for. i hope you're enjoying it so far
> 
> (btw i'd also totally reply to comments if only i knew what to say so sorry, but i still appreciate every single comment!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope that no one eats octopus penis in front of their handsome sugar daddy only because 'it sounded French'. Unless you want to send a certain message, of course, but hopefully it's at the very least dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear this entire book is already done, but i keep forgetting to post the chapters so like,,, let's try one chapter every 3-4 days from now on, aight? we'll see how long i can keep that up

The conversation he had with Merrick was surprisingly enough more informal later that evening. He felt like the man wasn't as bad as he first appeared, not as arrogant, so that was definitely a bonus in Logan's mind. Besides, it took him less than ten seconds to make him crack up.

So far, his expectations of what to expect were pretty low. But if it meant more conversations with Merrick such as these, he may have a great time as a sugar baby. It was definitely better than paying off thousands of loans for the upcoming thirty-five years of his life.

One thing he wasn't sure of was how to behave. Merrick had told him he had a date with Keegan later that same night while also throwing his bag on the street. Logan just wasn't given enough time to ask how he was supposed to dress for the date. Was he supposed to dress like last time or were casual outfits prohibited from now on?

Merrick even had the balls to laugh at how casual his initial outfit was. Fortunately, he did help him dress more appropriately for the occasion. That was also when Logan learned that appropriate doesn't equal comfortable. Sure, it was more comfortable than wearing a corset like those sweet, sweet French ladies, but it wasn't fun. He made a note to himself to not eat too much unless he wants to burst out of his pants.

The restaurant this time was also much chicer than their first date. There was a red carpet, for fuck's sake. Everything looked expensive. Hell, even the trees surrounding the restaurant looked like it could cover all his and Kick's rent for the next seven months.

After bidding Merrick goodbye, he headed inside the restaurant and already felt lost.

What the hell was he even supposed to do now?

He stood there behind an older man who was accompanied by a young-looking model, listening to their soft chatters. The man's suit screamed designer. Her outfit screamed the exact same but multiplied by thousand. The fuzzy scarf, as Logan didn't know what to call it, only added to that image. He made a mental note to consider buying such scarf.

At least the customer service didn't discriminate based on how poor someone is as he was being helped in no time. It was as if the entire restaurant went silent when he announced to the hostess who he was there for. Of course, everyone knew Keegan Russ. The hostess did appear to catch onto his discomfort with ease as she only offered a smile before leading him away. Turned out that Keegan had reserved a table in a more secluded area within the restaurant. The man surely seemed to enjoy his privacy.

Not that Logan was judging because so did he. In fact, he preferred it more now considering the environment. 

He'd rather have it be only the two of them than to be surrounded by people who come from much higher classes than he does. It also gave him some space to mess up. That was, assuming Keegan wouldn't judge him based on his lack of experience with such luxuries.

Okay, he might be a little fucked, but it wasn't as if he could reconsider the situation. The hostess had already opened the curtain leading to the secluded area for him. Right there, looking like a fucking Greek god, was his new sugar daddy. Lord knows what he did to deserve this.

"Enjoy your evening, sir," the woman told Logan with a kind smile. As Logan sat down across of Keegan, only able to offer the man an awkward smile, the hostess left briefly. She returned mere seconds later with menus and the same kind smile. Jesus, Logan would've given up after five seconds.

"Mr. Russ, would you like to order something? Drinks, appetizers, anything?" she asked, taking on the role of their waitress out of nowhere. She had her back turned to Logan, but he thought nothing of it. If anything, Keegan must already know what he wants while Logan, well, it was as if he was reading Latin.

Soft hums left Keegan's lips for a moment before ordering a bottle of... something Latin, fuck if Logan knew what it was. From the sounds of it, it was for both of them. One less thing to worry about. Appetizers, Jesus, he should've paid attention in French class. As expected, Keegan knew the menu like the back of his hand while Logan didn't understand a single word on the menu.

Suddenly the hostess or, well, waitress' eyes were on him as she looked at him expectantly. Of course, everyone in the company of the one and only Keegan Russ must have an amazing taste in food. Logan might be an exception though.

He wasn't trying to change that view yet, so he picked the first thing that was both not too cheap, nor too expensive. It also sounded French. He couldn't go wrong with the French. He can't understand much of what they say, but they have never disappointed him so far.

"Lovely choice, sir," the waitress said as she wrote it down before picking up their menus again. After doing the typical thing where she's supposed to tell them she'd be right back with their order, she left. Speaking from experience, Logan knew she wasn't breathing throughout that entire experience. Shit was nerve-wracking. The difference was that she works for an upscale restaurant while the closest thing to 'upscale' he has worked for was a local Burger King. Not exactly comparable.

As promised, she was big within a few minutes with a bottle of... whatever the French have invented and was now considered as revolutionary or whatever. It didn't make Logan regret his choice any less. He wasn't the slightest bit excited to know what was on his plate as it was as terrifying as it was disgusting. He didn't know what the French do with their octopi, but he damn well hoped he wasn't eating octopus penis.

Whatever Keegan may have ordered, it looked much better. Next time he should ask Keegan for suggestions instead of ordering the first French thing he sees. Though he'll most likely forget to do so and order something Greek next time or so. Fuck it, why not though?

The first few minutes of their dinner were rather quiet. They made some small talk, Keegan asking how the moving day was other than 'fucking exhausting'. In return, Logan asked how work was other than 'fucking boring'. It was nothing special and a little awkward, but the alcohol definitely helped tone down the awkwardness.

"So what do you think of your penthouse? It's probably way different from your previous apartment, right?" Keegan asked and Logan shortly nodded. The carpet alone could cover an entire year's worth of expenses in his previous apartment. That said quite a lot, considering how much food he and Kick ordered. It was irresponsible, but they were living their best lives until rent was due.

"That place is so huge that it's ridiculous," Logan answered as he didn't feel the need to lie. There was no point in it. Before he would consider himself lucky if he could move two steps in front of him and one to the side. Now he could do five flips in a row and not hit a wall. The kitchen was also more than a mere bedside table now.

Keegan smiled a little. He found Logan's mini-rant about how his new place was much better rather endearing. Even listening to Logan's past experience was fun. As expected, there was the bothersome, but lovable roommate and the living space was way too small. It was about everything he was expecting to hear about Logan's past situation.

"In some way, it reminds me of the kind of houses my mother wanted to live in, but my father always refused for... whatever reason, I don't know. I know he had the money for it, but he preferred a life closer to the beach than in the middle of the city, I guess," Logan said. It was exactly that statement about his father that made Keegan raise an eyebrow.

"Your father had enough money for a penthouse?" and though it didn't sound like he was being accused of anything, Logan did certainly feel like that was the case. However, he nodded as he thought about how to explain the entire thing with his father and what happened to him.

"Yeah, my father used to make a good living and so did my mom. So yeah, my parents had a pretty good amount of cash while I was growing up," he told. He didn't care about how this may sound to someone else. It may sound as if he came from a privileged family, but he knew better. Father Walker would've beaten his ass if he ever acted like a spoiled brat.

"So what happened to them then? Bankruptcy or something else?" Keegan continued to ask. Despite Keegan's non-judgemental tone, Logan wasn't too comfortable with telling the story.

He didn't need to know the full story though. "My dad worked in the military, my mom in a hospital. They had great lives until my mom left with some guy in a van and fucked off to South Carolina. My dad... he died a few years ago," Logan said, regretting that he brought this up before their main meal had arrived. He usually doesn't even discuss this unless he's drunk or is eating some cake. "My mom left us fuck all, as expected, and my brother and I... we couldn't touch our father's inheritance. Not because of any legal reasons, but it just didn't..."

Logan could not come up with a way to explain it, but Keegan understood it either way. "Your morals got in the way, I get it," he simply nodded. That, that may be the most casual response Logan has ever received upon telling about his parents. People tend to question why his mother left, how his father died or some other painful question. Keegan seemed to be content with any given answer. That was without a doubt appreciated.

"So what about your family?" Logan asked. Since they were on the topic of family anyway, he hoped this wasn't a personal question for Keegan.

However, it seemed like it may be a little too personal. Keegan looked hesitant at first before finally speaking up. "Perhaps another time. It's a very long story, one without a shorter version."

And while Logan's story also had no shorter version like one may think he implied, Logan knew what he meant. He didn't want to discuss it now, it was as simple as that and he was willing to respect that decision.

There were a few moments of silence, but not a single one was awkward. It was more comforting now that they knew that neither of them would bother the other about sensitive topics. Not like either had thought of that until a few minutes ago, but it didn't make it any less appreciated.

When their main meal finally arrived, Logan was ready to dig in. He paused when he saw Keegan fill up his glass with more alcohol though.

"Should we do the typical toast to our health?" Keegan asked while holding up his glass with a bit of playfulness in his voice. It wasn't something that Logan was expecting, but it was a welcome tone for sure.

"Nah," he said as he shook his head and held up his glass as well, "Let's toast to the fact that I'm not drunk yet."

Keegan's warm laugh filled the space as they clinked their glasses together. Within minutes they were deep in another conversation, enjoying both their meal, but enjoying their company even more.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Logan isn't allowed some time to hang out with his crackhead best friend, but hey, at least his daddy can offer him some good entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minimum editing done for this chapter. i'll definitely come back one day to further edit this chapter, but i needed to update this book before i forget about it.
> 
> also, there's a bit of smut in this chapter

Getting used to his news situation was a little bit harder than he had expected.

Living in a penthouse, it was a true luxury. No more worrying about whether he was able to pay the rent either because it wasn't any of his business either. No, he could trust Keegan with such business and his only job was to look pretty and be a great companion, a good doll as both Merrick and Keegan had joked.

So far he was also enjoying Keegan's company. The money was definitely something he appreciated, but he wasn't bothered by Keegan's presence either. He found it easy to talk to him and even talk about personal stuff, like about his father. he took it surprisingly well, the news that he had no father left anymore. Most people would immediately start questioning stuff or link one part of his personality to the event, but Keegan just let him finish the story and that was it.

So yeah, he really liked Keegan so far. More than he had expected. He was grateful that out of all people, Keegan was the one who contacted him. He was even grateful that Kick had convinced him to even set up the profile on the dating site and that said quite a lot as usually he isn't that grateful for most of Kick's ideas.

He had decided to dedicate today mostly to his studies, get back on track with them before this nee lifestyle got to his head. He was still trying to graduate and get his own job and make his own money, not live as some sugar baby for the rest of his life. He doubted that people even wanted sugar babies who weren't like college-aged. Were sugar babies in their thirties or forties even a thing? He didn't know and wasn't planning on finding out either.

His plan was going great so far. He had slacked for maybe two weeks but managed to make up for most of it within one morning and afternoon with the help of a few other students in his classes. Not everyone was as useful, but those who were did help him out quite a lot.

The evening, he decided, was just to chill out. Relax a bit after a long day of studying and getting his shit back together. Watch a movie or so, maybe invite Kick to hang out. It may have only been a week, but it was weird to go from seeing his best friend every single fucking day to not seeing him for longer than two hours. That was one of the major things he couldn't get used to.

So the plan became to invite Kick for dinner or so, but those plans got ruined with one simple phone call.

"Merrick... c'mon... no, I get it... can't you just..." Logan was trying his hardest to compromise with Merrick on something. Of course, that one night that he wants something to do for himself, Merrick decides to call because Keegan had told him to pick him up. Fuck, he was taking back all nice words about Keegan; the man sucked.

But there was no way getting around it. Once Logan had finished up with his work, he got up to his room to get ready for 'daddy'. Damn it, he didn't mind being a sugar baby or having to call Keegan daddy, but this was a bit of a bad timing. Keegan hadn't bothered him much this week, only inviting him to dinner or lunch three times and the rest of the time he spent mostly on his own or for some reason he spent quite some time with Merrick as well. The man was surprisingly fun to be around.

Logan wasn't quite sure how to dress or behave around Keegan yet, so he decided to just go for something casual. Casual, which meant the same sweater he had been wearing all day and only another pair of jeans. His hair was barely done, but Keegan would have to live with it. If he was supposed to show up looking a certain way, well, that wasn't his problem. He was tired, for fuck's sake, and also hungry.

"You look like hell," Merrick called out when he saw Logan leave the elevator and rightly so; he looked like he was surviving on coffee and instant noodles. Not far from the truth, but now he was throwing in some cornflakes as well. He had to pretend to be healthy for Keegan after all and now that he has the money and supplies to do so, he was going to do his best to fake it.

"Just bring me to Keegan's place, please. Let's see what his deal is tonight," Logan said, not bothering to hide how he was maybe a little annoyed with this. Not that Merrick cared as he let out a laugh before gesturing for Logan to get in the car, something he gladly did.

The car ride was filled with conversations. After Logan had told about what he had been up to all day, Merrick was impressed by how he even looked alive. "Makeup is the trick. I can now understand why girls wear it so often; I'd look like a corpse if I didn't wear any," Logan told. While he didn't like makeup at all, it definitely helped his sugar baby business a lot.

"Well, you can always try landing a role in a remake of the Corpse Bride now. You could put voice actor on your resume then and work with Tim Burton, a win-win situation for you. Maybe a lose-lose for Timmy," Merrick said and it was that exact type of humor that didn't take a long time to get used to.

And that was the only thing that didn't take long to get used. About every single other little thing, he still wasn't used to it and doubted he will be within the next month. He was going to give it maybe two, three months, but within the first month would be too soon.

They continued talking about whatever they wanted, so mostly just stupid topics that made Logan laugh and Merrick question what the hell he was doing, but it wasn't a boring conversation at least.

The conversation lasted until Logan was completely out of the car and even then he still shouted one last thing at Merrick, which earned him a middle finger from the older man. During their first meeting, he may have thought that Merrick was unnecessarily rude. but by now he has figured that it's part of the man's personality, part of his charm and Logan enjoyed it. He enjoyed it a lot more than he thought he would.

Keegan's penthouse was still a nerve-wracking place though. It was huge, to say the least, and goddamn he wondered how much it cost him to simply breathe close to it. He tried to not think too much about the prices of everything, something he has read was a smart thing to do as a sugar baby, and instead just took the elevator to the penthouse. Time to see what the hell was going on.

The lights were off when he got out of the elevator, which was right in the middle of the place right by the kitchen. "Daddy? Merrick told me that you had called?" Logan called out.

No reply though.

"Daddy?" Logan asked again. His voice was a little careful as he walked into the dark apartment, matching just how careful his steps were. He didn't want to accidentally bump into a piece of furniture or hell, maybe Keegan has pets he doesn't know about. He'd be damned if he kicked a dog.

After roaming around in the dark for a few minutes, he was done with it. The place was ridiculously large and he wasn't in the mood to play hide and seek with a man who'd be terrible at the game simply because of his size but was still winning right now.

Right when he was about to give up and give Keegan a call, he noticed a bit of light coming from down the corridor. Thank fuck.

Logan didn't bother to knock as he pushed open the door, which he knew led to the bedroom. As expected, Keegan was sitting right there on the bed with his back turned to the door.

Something about the entire mood felt a little bit off. Keegan was still in his suit, lowkey a turn on for Logan, but his back was way too tense, which made Logan a bit worried that he may have overworked himself or something alike.

He quietly took off his shoes and put his phone on the drawer as well, just as a safety measure, before climbing on top of the bed and getting behind Keegan. Surprisingly, he hadn't responded to his presence at all. Something was definitely going on and he wasn't sure whether he really wanted to know what it exactly was,

He put his arms around his daddy's shoulders and that was when he got the first glimpse at his face of the day and yeah, he didn't look happy. Far from it, actually. Logan sighed as he pecked the man's cheek and laid one hand down on his shoulder, keeping the other on his chest.

"Hey, you're looking pretty stressed over there. What's wrong?" Logan asked. Usually, he wouldn't care about what kind of mood someone is in when he met that person less than two weeks ago, but he was making an exception for Keegan. He was nice enough and rich.

Keegan didn't answer for a few seconds before turning around. The longer Logan looked, the less happy Keegan appeared; he started noticing how not only his back was tensed, but his hands were balled up into fists as well and the few veins that were showing underneath his sleeves, yeah, that said quite a lot as well. Even his jaw was rather tense and while usually, it would be a turn on, Logan was still a bit worried about how Keegan's day had exactly been.

But when he was about to ask it, he somehow ended up on his back. Keegan had managed to pin him down in one swift motion that came out of absolutely nowhere and once again, would've been a turn on if only he wasn't so worried. Not like he was immune to it anyways because Keegan still looked hot even like this.

The grip around his wrists was still loose enough for Logan to wiggle one hand out of as he reached up at Keegan's face, softly caressing his face. As he had hoped for, Keegan immediately unclenched his jaw, but still didn't seem pleased for whatever reason.

So Logan didn't bother resisting when Keegan calmly reached for his hand and pinned it back down again, right next to his head. It was a little scary, how calm Keegan appeared to be, yet it was so clear how frustrated he was. If he had acted like he was now when he entered the room, Logan wouldn't have suspected that something was wrong at all. However, he could tell from the sudden mood switch that something was going on.

"Logan, do you trust me?" Keegan asked in a surprisingly soft tone that didn't match his behavior at all. Not that Logan minded as he slowly nodded, having a bit of a feeling where this was headed towards.

Had this been any normal relationship, Logan would've been more hesitant, but with Keegan, things were a little bit different. Their relationship wasn't anything normal, so when he felt his sweater being gently pulled off, Logan had no issue putting his hands up and letting Keegan throw aside the piece of garment.

In no time, Logan found himself wearing absolutely nothing anymore, naked like the day he was born, and with his head on Keegan's shoulder as he felt a lubed up finger gently enter his hole. It was careful, Keegan was careful, as he had no intention of hurting his doll on accident. However, it wasn't difficult to notice that the rougher he was, the louder Logan's moans started to get and that was exactly his goals.

"Fuck... daddy..." Logan whimpered as he held onto Keegan's biceps, tightly gripping onto them as the man fucked his ass roughly with only his fingers. He almost didn't mind that their first time wouldn't be perfect considering Keegan's mood, but he doubted that it'd be a bad first time.

With that thought in mind, Logan slowly reached up to Keegan's shoulders and tried to slide the jacket off his body. Fortunately, the older man got the message as the jacket was tossed aside within a minute along with his button-up.

He had said it before; being a sugar baby for someone as good looking as Keegan wasn't bad. However, being a sugar baby to someone with a cock like Keegan's was even better and that wasn't just the prostitute within him that was speaking.

Logan had completely lost track of times, paying zero attention to what was actually going on and only focusing on the pleasure of having Keegan's fingers prepare him for something that'd be so much better. It had him grinning from ear to ear, make him reach up to kiss Keegan multiple times until he deemed that his doll was stretched good enough for him to try putting it in.

It still stung a little, but it was bearable. Logan gasped loudly as he felt Keegan fill him up, slow at first, and right when he thought that he was done, felt another few inches be thrust inside of him in one go.

Keegan seemed to notice the bit of pain he was in as he immediately paused and looked at Logan, a hint of worry in his expression. However, Logan nodded briefly as he was already out of breath, pushing a big curl out of his face before looking down his body at the body that was connected to him.

God, he was so fucking lucky.

It didn't appear like Keegan needed much more convincing as he started to thrust inside. He started out at a slow pace, almost as if testing out how much Logan could take by slowly increasing the speed. When it was clear that Logan could take much more than he thought and he was also getting visibly impatient, he decided to take his doll by surprise.

A loud gasp escaped Logan's mouth as he felt Keegan thrust right into his sweet spot, followed by an even louder moan as his body vibrated in pleasure for a second. "More... right there..." he begged in a tone that couldn't quite be defined. He sounded so aroused, but at the same time almost as if he was in pain. However, if he were in pain, he wouldn´t be moaning as loud as he was or so painfully hard.

Keegan smiled as he picked up one of Logan's legs and threw it right over his shoulder. "You know what's also part of being my sugar baby, love?" he asked and Logan looked up curiously or, well, as curiously as he could through all the other feelings he was experiencing at that moment.

"Being the one I can take my frustrations out on. If I may..."

Logan didn't hesitate giving consent for a single second and he doubted that he'd regret it. Keegan's smile just told him he wouldn't regret it the slightest bit.

* * *

  
News flash; he didn't regret it at all.

When Logan woke up again, hours had passed as it was already dark outside. One glance at the clock told him it was nearly midnight as well. Not that it mattered really; he may have just slept for who knows how long, but his body was still begging for even more.

There was no Keegan in bed though, that was a detail he noticed straight away. He ignored his body's begging to get his ass back in bed and sleep for another seventy-nine hours as he got up and only put his boxers back on. The penthouse may be fucking cold, but he couldn't be bothered putting all of his clothes back on only for five minutes.

Immediately he felt just like when he had arrived earlier that day; the hallways were still dark with the only source of light coming from one room in particular. This time, he wasn't able to tell which room it was.

And unlike before, he knocked this time before entering.

It seemed like he wasn't the only one who couldn't be bothered to put on clothes as he walked in on a nearly naked Keegan, except that he was still wearing shorts, unlike Logan's very, well, underwear-y look. He also found it rather impolite how while he still looked like he just woke up after some rough sex, which was literally what had happened, Keegan still managed to look some sort of Greek god. How fucking dare he.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked as he further walked into the room, watching over his daddy's shoulder at the computer screen. It didn't take long to get a basic understanding of what Keegan was doing as he had seen the concept of it in his book more than enough times to somewhat have an idea, but he couldn't exactly explain it.

Didn't sound like Keegan was in much of an explaining mood either. "Just finishing up some work. I was thinking of taking a day off tomorrow, so it'd be better if I do this now instead of leaving it until Wednesday morning," he told and Logan hummed. Keegan taking a free day? That meant that he'd be around tomorrow too, fuck yeah, more time with Keegan. It wasn't as bad as he had hoped it to be, considering this entire thing was still Kick's idea.

There was a moment of silence as Logan just stood behind Keegan, watching him work while softly tracing the outlines of his back muscles. He'd have to ask where the man found time to work out in his probably busy schedule; he could barely find any time for it as a student.

Keegan was the one to break the silence, but he sounded surprisingly hesitant when he spoke. "Hey... are you doing anything tomorrow? Do you have any classes you must attend?"

The answer was yes, but Keegan didn't need to know that, so he just shook his head. He wanted to know where this was going.

Keegan seemed satisfied with that answer as he saved the file he was working on before opening another page and typing in some site.

"So... trampoline park?"

And that, that was yet another reason why Keegan was the best sugar daddy that Logan could have possibly wished for. Logan nodded with a smile on his face as he pecked his daddy's cheek, but in afterthought pressed another brief one to Keegan's lips as a thank you.

And maybe another one that was a little longer for the hell of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's pretend i didn't die for like- months, i guess. anyways, updates will hopefully be more frequent from now on so yeah
> 
> also- if you like Soap/Ghost, check out my story "Kick It, You Asshole". i'm working on the plot rn and have plans to revive it soon enough, so i'd appreciate if anyone really reads it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being the genius behind the entire sugar daddy idea, Kick begins to have second thoughts. Fortunately for him, Logan has other business to attend to, so he gets to keep his Nobel prize.

While his lifestyle may have done a three-sixty and he hasn’t looked back much since then, that didn’t mean he’ll ever be able to forget his former life . What he also won’t ever be able to forget were the people who stuck around during that time, especially not Kick.

Despite his Nobel prize, Kick hadn’t changed much.  Keegan  truly niced him by paying all his rent from the moment Logan moved out, even helping him move to a better environment and a better apartment . Hell, the last time they spoke, Kick was even considering going into rehab for his issues with drugs. It was about time he recognized it and now he has the money for it, it was also possible.

Logan was proud of his best friend. Sure, he had only been able to express it through a long series of memes that includes lots of hearts. Doesn't mean he's any less proud.

So being able to open the door and see Kick again after weeks of not seeing each other in real life, that was something.

Kick had a goofy smile on his face, looking rather well dressed compared to the hoodie addiction he had before .  On days like these, Logan remembers why he also signed the contract for Kick’s sake: his friend seemed to be benefitting from this as much as he was .

Nothing felt different though; it wasn't like it used to be, but it didn't feel uncomfortable at all. Sure, it wasn't Kick's type of scenery and that was something a bit unusual. To be fair, it also took some time for Logan to get used to and he still can't completely believe it.  However , it didn't take more than ten minutes for Kick to locate the coffee machine.  That's how they both ended up with a big mug on the couch, enjoying some hot coffee while listening to Logan ramble on about how thankful he is for  being forced into this entire sugar daddy thing .

Though Kick seemed to be happy for his friend, Logan did get a bit of an... off feeling. Not like he wasn't  being wished anything by his friend, but more like he knew something that he was yet to figure out. Whatever that may be, Kick remained quiet about it and it was a little bothersome.

Logan was in the middle of telling Kick about his last date with Keegan. Especially how casual, yet sympathetic he reacted to the mention of the death of his father. It was then that the silence began to tick him off a little. He loved Kick, that's for sure, but this was getting a little ridiculous.

"Kick, you fucking idiot," Logan mumbled as he put down his own mug and stared at his friend. As expected, he appeared to  be confused by the outburst out of nowhere. It was an understandable response though. "What the hell is on your mind that you aren't telling me?"

Kick shrugged.  He brought the mug up to his lips again,  silently taking another sip from his still very hot coffee before  hesitantly putting it down . "Well, it's about Keegan actually..."

Oh no, this was going to either be another bullshit story or... yeah, that's it. It's gonna be a bullshit story. "For the last time, no, he's not a murderer or part of the illuminati, Kick," Logan assured him for the thousandth time.

Though it did make Kick laugh for a second, his friend turned serious again within seconds. Okay,  maybe it wasn't that much of a bullshit story after all.

"Okay, you see, so I know less about him than you do because who gives a shit, but a few days ago..." and there he went again, being hesitant with his words.  Merrick could never, though with the driver it's sometimes more appreciated than the blunt truth .

"So I was reading this article about him and another one and another one, another one and even more other ones and I'm just..." Kick rubbed the back of his neck before picking up his mug again, running his fingers alongside the edge.

"I'm not sure if he's a good guy to stick around," he finally spat out.

Nevermind, it was a bullshit story.

"Okay, that's cute, but he doesn't seem so bad so far. In fact, he's pretty nice," Logan said. Still, he couldn't help but be a little curious about what Kick was exactly talking about. He'd also have to look into this sometime, though he doesn't know when he'll do that.

Kick shrugged. "Don't they all appear like nice guys?" he stated and though it was a fair point, Logan didn't agree much with it. Kick realized that  quickly though. "Look, all that I'm saying is having him as your sugar daddy and risking to fall in love may not be the smartest idea."

"I'm not planning to do this for the longterm or fall in love so problem solved, isn't it?" Logan said.  It was something he'd later punch himself for because Jesus, he sounded  extremely ignorant .. It was the exact behavior that he hated to see coming from others.

Kick huffed, figuring that he'd get such response. Logan tended to be stupid when he doesn't agree with something. "Suit yourself, but I'm worried. Keep me updated if something does go wrong though because if so..." he didn't finish his sentence with words, but the throat-slitting motion said enough.

It did make Logan laugh though, only for a second. "Yeah, yeah. I'll remember to call my prince on a white horse when I need to  be saved from the evil sugar daddy. You've only told me that like seventy-three times through texts."

"And I'll say it seventy-three more times if needed."

And somehow that was a great way to finish that topic to the two friends as theymoved onto Hesh and his relationship drama . It was something they both found amusing as not-exactly-straight men.  Women were great if you asked them, but seeing Hesh struggle with them reminded them both why Logan preferred men and Kick… well, he didn’t date .  Though men weren't always drama-free, something Logan usually reminded him of, but Kick appeared to be taking over that role this time .

It was getting closer and closer to the evening when they  were wrapped up in blankets and watching Netflix . Not as if they were paying attention though. it served more as background noise as they both tried to fall asleep. They also would've fallen asleep if only it weren't for Logan's phone buzzing right off the table.

With a groggy voice and an annoyed friend on the side, Logan answered the phone. "What do you want?" he asked, forgetting his manners since, well, it was only Merrick who was calling.

From Kick's perspective, it appeared to be a rather normal phone call. Though he knew it must be important when Logan appeared to be awake again within the blink of an eye. He was saying something about what he had to wear and what time someone would be at his penthouse. Kick didn't know, he was only trying to fall asleep and  benefit from his friend living his best life.

It wasn't until the call was over that he bothered to ask about it, but he didn't sound like he cared. "What was that about?" Kick asked, sounding even more tired than Logan did before.

Logan looked up at his friend and sighed. "I have to attend an event with Keegan tonight... oh fuck, I'm so done for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but only bc the next chapter will be long. i'm also busy editing that one now, so hopefully it'll be done somewhere tomorrow or so.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Rorke's sugar baby is even scarier than the man himself. At least she provides some good company and probably even better cookies though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in one weekend? it's more likely than you think.

“Yeah, that fool had forgotten that he has more responsibilities than fucking a sweet piece of ass.”

Logan wasn’t sure when it happened, but he has gotten used to Merrick’s interesting way of explaining stuff. He had only asked why he was called in the middle of the day and told to get prepared. Instead of getting a simple answer, well, Merrick’s answers tend to be simple. A little unique and questionable, but simple.

He has learned to love Merrick though, so now he could just laugh along as he sat in the backseat, drinking some of the alcohol he could find in the back. Apparently, Merrick was as badly prepared as he was. That, or he wasn’t in the mood to buy more alcohol. Both were valid reasons in Logan’s eyes.

“Okay, cute, this is daddy’s chance to prove that he’s useful, but he had forgotten about it?” Logan asked so he knew for sure he understood it all. Merrick shrugged, mumbling a quiet shit happens. When he first met Keegan, he was expecting the kind of stuff he has read in all those articles. Instead, he has gotten a tired businessman who’s starting to turn gray at age thirty-seven. 

Well, it was still Keegan Russ. A genius in his field, the Tony Stark of his field. Tony Stark was less bisexual though. At least, Logan didn’t think Tony would be down for a threesome with Steve and Natasha.

“Do you think Iron Man, Captain America and Black Widow had a threesome at some point?” Logan decided to go ahead and ask. Most people would look at him strangely for it, but he was used to it so he could ignore the stares.

Fortunately, Merrick wasn’t like most people. “I don’t think they’d end up in a threesome. Wouldn't Captain America, Black Widow and Bucky would be better?” Merrick suggested and that, that sounded like a good combination. Like music to Logan’s ears.

They continued to discuss all the possible combinations and even made a top three threesomes they'd love to see. Logan has become so comfortable around Merrick. The older man was more laidback than one would think and easy to laugh with. Besides, if anyone can deal with Logan’s sarcasm and foolishness, it’s someone even worse than he is. That ‘someone’ was Merrick.

But as much as he was enjoying the conversation, both knew they had to stop it when they arrived at Keegan’s apartment. Logan was still very curious about how Merrick and Keegan put up with each other. They appeared to be arguing most of the time and rarely ever said anything nice to each other. God forbid they speak badly of the other in front of someone else though.

Whatever their history may be, Logan figured he’ll find out someday, but that it wasn’t today. He watched as the two men exchanged a few words, Keegan chuckling at whatever Merrick may have said. Truth to be told, Logan loved seeing Keegan laugh. He looked younger, more relaxed. Not to mention, he has this nice laugh that makes Logan warm inside when he’s the cause of it.

Despite not being able to continue talking about Marvel threesomes, the good mood never left the car. After Keegan had asked for a brief summary of what to expect, Merrick changed the topic to something that wasn’t related to work. Logan caught only bits of the conversation. Stuff such as Merrick mentioning college and Keegan saying something about an ex-wife. That was the only time that Merrick was quiet.

Instead of paying attention, Logan found himself with his head on his daddy’s shoulder. He knew Keegan liked his hair best when it was curly, a little messy, so he wasn’t concerned about messing it up. In fact, if anyone were to mess it up, it’d be Keegan considering the way he was running his hands through his hair, wrapping the curly locks and Logan around his finger. It was a successful distraction, one that was quite enjoyable.

And he was sure he would’ve fallen asleep there as well if only it wasn’t for Keegan nudging him awake. “Hey doll, wake up. We’re almost there,” Keegan whispered as he held out a glass of water, which Logan took with no hesitation. Dehydration was a recurring thing in his life, one that he's trying to avoid tonight.

Merrick quickly briefed both of them on what was expected from them tonight. Keegan had to meet someone inside and since this would be Logan’s first appearance, he was expected to behave and make a good first impression. No faking anything yet.

“Besides, if anyone were to say or write anything bad about you, Keegan could sue them and make it my problem again,” Merrick joked, which earned him a punch to his shoulder from Keegan. Not as if he cared as he laughed it off without a single care in the world.

It wasn’t long after that they arrived and Logan was stunned for the moment. Nope, this wasn’t his thing. The carpet alone probably costed more than his rent did when he lived with Kick. Hell, it probably costs more than his tuition fees.

He couldn’t deny that he was a little nervous. Of course, a lot of cameras will be pointed in his direction, people would be curious about who the hell he’s supposed to be. Too many questions, he didn't like that. Not as if he could blame people for only doing their job, but he hoped he wouldn’t mess it up on accident. He didn’t want Keegan to appear bad in an article because his date made a mistake.

Well, at least both Keegan and Merrick were supportive and reassuring in the fact that it won’t be that bad. He’ll have to get used to it and he hoped he’d be able to do that as soon as possible. For now, he forced himself to suck it up as Keegan held out his hand to lead them both outside of the car. He took it, though with a shaky hand.

The flashes of the cameras, multiple journalists trying to reach for either of them for an interview and everything was overwhelming for a few seconds. At least Keegan was doing a good job at keeping him calm. Whether it was intentional or not, Logan appreciated it.

He focused on Keegan rubbing his knuckles all the way to the front door, distracting him from the occasional journalist jumping up with a question about his identity. While the question wasn’t the problem, he wasn’t a fan of how abrupt the journalists were.

Keegan pulled him through it quick enough to not be bothered by it though. He only stopped once to answer a few questions, but they were inside within a few minutes. Logan didn´t realize he was holding his breath until he felt like he could breathe again.

Inside the mood was way more different, more professional in some sense. People were having a drink together, chatting about whatever rich people are into. Logan could also see some folks in a serious conversation, but across the room was also a table with a mix of men and women who were having a good time. The only thing that made him uncomfortable was the fact this was his first time attending such an event.

“You good?” Keegan asked and Logan nodded. He won't get used to this overnight, but he didn’t think it’d take that long. An event or two would do the job. His answer came as a relief to Keegan, who thought that their walk through the paparazzi may have been too much.

As the person that Keegan had to meet wasn’t there yet, the two of them were left to entertain each other for a little while. Not that either minded. Logan didn’t know anyone around on a personal level, only from articles. Keegan also had no issue turning down everyone who attempted a conversation. They were fine with each other, mindlessly talking about their day and joking about Keegan having forgotten the event while tending to some drinks. At that moment, Logan felt more relaxed than he has for the last few months and Keegan was to thank for it.

All good things must come to an end. About ten minutes into messing around, they heard someone try to talk to Keegan. Logan would’ve shrugged it off if only Keegan didn’t turn around. He was quick to assume that this was the man he was supposed to be meeting. With a fake smile on his face, Logan turned around. Not as if the smile lasted long when he saw who it was.

He had to keep his expression under control so he wouldn’t look hostile or something alike. He just wished that out of all wonderful businessmen there were out there, the one in front of them wouldn’t be the one Logan once wrote a paper about in which he criticized every single thing he does. That would’ve been appreciated, but unfortunately didn’t happen.

“Rorke, nice to see you again,” Keegan said and Logan had to bite back a laugh. Clearly, neither of them was a fan of the man. Keegan did sound more genuine when he turned to the girl who was holding Rorke’s arm. “Cordelia, it’s also lovely to see you again. How’s the bakery coming along?” he asked and when the girl reached out to shake his hand, he took her hand and pressed a soft kiss on top of it instead.

The girl who Keegan had referred to as Cordelia chuckled. “Mr. Russ, the feeling is likewise. The bakery is coming along well. I’m hoping to open it next month, but I’m not done decorating it yet,” she answered. Logan was sure he detected a faint English accent, but couldn’t confirm it. He didn’t think she’d turn to him though. “And who’s this that you brought along? He’s cute.”

Logan was caught a little off guard by the compliment, especially as it came from someone who could pass as a Greek goddess with ease. “I’m Logan, it’s nice to meet you,” he introduced himself, hoping it wasn’t clear how nervous and inexperienced he was.

Fortunately, she didn't say anything about that. “Ah, so you’re Logan! My daddy told me that I’d be meeting someone named Logan tonight, but I wasn’t expe-” She stopped talking out of nowhere as she shyly glanced at Rorke. So she was his sugar baby, it appeared. “Um, excuse my rambling. I’m Cordelia,” she said, less cheerful than before.

“Girls too high maintenance for you, Russ? Or was no one willing to put up with your problems, so you looked for someone who didn’t care?” Rorke said, taunting Keegan a bit who didn’t seem too pleased with it either. However, Logan knew that if there was a hierarchy, Keegan would most likely be classified lower than Rorke. Only because Rorke has been doing this for longer though.

Still, it did mean he couldn’t do anything about it, but Keegan couldn't accept such treatment. “As charming as always, Rorke. I'd like to know what would happen if people knew about certain stuff,” Keegan said. Logan made a mental note to ask about this later. Before Rorke could answer though, Keegan opened his mouth again. “Later, we have business to talk about now.”

Rorke didn’t look pleased with the response and shot Logan a cold stare,. He was all too happy to return it, no questions asked. “Alright then, we’ll do it your way this time,” Rorke said before turning to Cordelia. “Sugar, mind accompanying this boy tonight?” Rorke asked though it was more an order. Logan was two seconds away from punching Rorke already. If only it weren't for Keegan rubbing his knuckles to keep him calm at least.

Well, at least Cordelia seemed nice. “Sure daddy, I would love to do so,” she said with a smile pointed at Logan. When she reached for his arm, Keegan had no problem letting go of him. Logan also had no problem with it when she started dragging him in the direction of a few tables.

“You don’t like him?” Logan asked about Rorke with a laugh and she immediately shook her head.

"I’m dating a hideous guy with the IQ of a door hinge. It’s just that he has money,” Cordelia claimed with a sigh, much to Logan's amusement. He had met this girl mere minutes ago and he already loved her. She seemed great, much better company than Keegan's current company.

She led them to a table in the corner of the room, far away from all the men and women in the fancy suits who looked way more professional than they ever could. Well, more professional than he ever could at least. Though Cordelia didn't look like she belonged between all these people, she had an old Hollywood aesthetic. Logan could appreciate that. She was stunning, no way he could lie about that. Well, he could lie about it, but it'd be too obvious. She had this wavy black hair with big curls at the end and a beautiful pair of pale blue eyes, a strong contrast to her darker skin tone. He was enough of a gentleman to not pay a lot of attention to her body. He doubted that he'd have anything bad to say about it anyways.

"So, you're Keegan's sugar baby, aren't you?" Cordelia asked once they've sat down and gotten some drinks. Logan was glad he wasn't drinking at that exact moment or else he might've choked on his drink. Damn, that question was abrupt, and it seemed like Cordelia noticed that as well. "Sorry for the sudden question, but... you don't seem like his type. In fact, I didn't know he was into men," she tried to clarify her questioning, but he shook his head.

"No, no, that's not the problem," he assured her. Not that she cared much; she shrugged before taking a sip from her drink. Alright, he could definitely get used to being around this girl. He did wonder one thing. "What do you mean that 'I don't seem like his type?" he asked. He knew that this was also Keegan's first appearance with a guy as significant other. Still, he was curious about her reasoning.

Cordelia moved a strand of hair out of her face as she tapped her fingers against the table, unresponsive for a second. "Well, as I said, you're not female and you might've noticed, but he's straight. Or he was, at least. Sexuality, it's too much of a hassle," she explained and Logan made the second mental note of the night to consider introducing her to Merrick. "But you also look... smart? I don't know, you being male isn't the thing that's making me curious. It's that every single partner of his that I've met is a no-brainer out for money. You may be doing this for money, but you don't look stupid."

"I'm in college, if that says anything. Business major, that shit," he offered her as an explanation.

She nodded. "That would explain it, yeah. The type to invest the money they're giving in school rather than plastic surgery," Cordelia said. While her words didn't sound too friendly, her tone remained cheerful. So far she appeared to be a warm person, smiling the entire time and seeming to be interested, but not an airhead. He liked it, he really did.

"You seem to know quite a lot about Keegan. How comes?" he decided to ask. From what he has gathered, she and Keegan were on good terms, if their interaction and how she isn't speaking badly of him, but rather his previous partners said anything.

It didn't look like she agreed with that all too much. "It's so-so," she explained as she moved her hands a little while talking. "Keegan is much and I also mean much better than Rorke, but I don't see him often. Only at events such as these and even then I usually only talk to him for a few minutes," she told. "He does ask me about how my life is every time we meet, that's how he knows about my bakery. I often also sit with his partner, so that's how I know about his type. It's not like I have his phone number and hang out with him, no, Rorke would kill me."

Well, that made sense. Even the Rorke and murder part didn't sound too unbelievable.

"Well, if he doesn't have your number, may I have it?" Logan gave it a shot and hoped it didn't sound like he was trying to flirt with her. Hell, if it weren't for Keegan, he might've done it. He was with Keegan at the moment though and even if he's only his sugar daddy, he wouldn't cheat.

Fortunately, Cordelia either didn't take it as flirting or understand he didn't mean it like that. "Sure, give me your phone and I'll put it in," she said. Logan handed over his phone - his new one, with a custom made case, thanks Keegan - and as she put in her number, she said something interesting. “I hope you stick around for a long time.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you think I’ll be around here for a long time then?” he asked, a little more than just confused at the sudden statement.

“Ah, I do hope I’ll get to see you more often, but truth be told… most likely not. I don’t think it’s very likely that Keegan will keep you for much longer. Longer than most girls, but not long enough. One or two more events and it’ll be over, it always is,” she said. Though he could appreciate the honesty, he could appreciate her words less.

This was no time to get sad though. “And why is that?” he continued to ask, trying to milk every single answer out of her. Well, not every single answer, but enough to satisfy him for now.

Cordelia sighed, appearing to be conflicted for a moment as she looked up, to the sides, around the room. Everywhere but at him. “Look… I love Keegan, he’s a great guy, but everyone has their problems. Keegan’s problems are… I don’t know, I don’t know him. You should ask someone else,” she told, almost stumbling over her words every few seconds.

Logan hummed, realizing this is the second mention of Keegan’s problems tonight. Not to mention, Kick also said something about it not too long ago. “Alright, I’ll remember that,” he mumbled. Now that was something he’d have to further look into.

But Cordelia quickly shook her head. “No… no, please don’t. The media… you know how they are. They’ve done everything to show Keegan in a bad light. Please ask him or ask someone who knows him. That’d be better.”

So looks like he’ll be having an interesting conversation with Merrick soon.

He let the topic drop for now though. He figured he might as well ask Merrick or search it up for himself, despite Cordelia saying he shouldn't. How bad could it be? Well, terrible, but he doubted it. Keegan didn’t seem like the type to get into stupid shit. At least, he hoped he wasn't.

Their conversation continued as normal. Logan told her more about college, what he was studying and how he met Keegan, a story that made Cordelia like Kick. In return, she told him about how she met Rorke, more about her bakery and some more stuff about being a sugar baby. She made it all sound so easy and in some way, he admired her. Not only because she's a sugar baby who uses the money for something useful, no. The words she used, the way her stories were structured and everything made her sound intelligent.

"But yeah, he's a real pain in the ass sometimes. All he wants is someone to look pretty around his arm but fails to realize he ain't all that either. Yikes, to be honest," Cordelia said, telling a little more about Rorke than he had asked for. She seemed to need this rant though. He wouldn't take that from her, so he listened attentively and would make a comment every once in a while. She was interesting to listen to anyways. Not Merrick interesting, but a different type of interesting.

She continued telling about how Rorke had revealed a desire for an heir not too long ago and how she was now planning to- well, Logan didn't know what she was planning to do as she stopped the second someone sat right next to him. It didn't take a genius to figure who it was, so Logan perked up a little as he gave the man a brief kiss. "Hey daddy, how was it?" he asked, pretending to care much about Keegan's business. It was fascinating to read about but more boring to listen to in real life.

Keegan didn't answer for a few seconds. His entire body appeared to be tense as he tapped on the table, to calm him down or something like that. That didn't last for too long as he turned to Cordelia only seconds later. "Good luck with Gabe, I managed to piss him off, the fucking bastard," he said in an effort to sound like he was joking. Both sugar babies could sense that Rorke wasn't the only one who was mad as result of the meeting they had.

"Well, thanks, Keegan. I appreciate it," Cordelia said sarcastically as she crossed her arms. She tried to keep an indifferent expression on her face, but she still ended up smiling when she saw the stern look Keegan gave her when she used his first name. "Sorry, sorry, Mr. Russ. I'll try to remember it," she joked.

"Yeah, yeah. You better do," Keegan laughed shortly, not genuinely mad at her for using his first name. From what Logan had gathered, he figured that the two of them were closer than Cordelia admitted. After the little laugh, he got up from his spot. "I have to go now though. If Rorke ever thinks of contacting me again... mind telling him to fuck off?"

Yeah, Keegan was done with Rorke, much to both Cordelia's and Logan's amusement. They should let Keegan join in the next time they're throwing hate at Rorke.

Cordelia nodded sweetly as she took a last sip from her drink before getting up as well, which Logan also took as his cue to stand up. "Of course, I'll keep him distracted," Cordelia asked and Logan already felt sorry for what she'd have to do. Hey, at least she seemed to have a plan to avoid giving him an heir.

Logan watched as Cordelia and Keegan hugged each other, something he assumed they couldn't do when Rorke was nearby. He wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't like he minded the hug that he got pulled into as well, even the peck on his cheek was welcome.

"I love your boy, he's great. You better not fuck this up or else I'd have to consider becoming a sugar mommy," Cordelia teased a little as she ruffled Logan's hair, something he hadn't thought about keeping neat until she messed it up. Oh well, it wasn't a big deal.

Keegan awkwardly laughed it off. It may be the first time that Logan has seen him not be so confident and Merrick not being the cause of that. "Cordelia, always so charming. Go take care of your daddy. He didn't look pleased when I left, so I'm both sorry and wish you luck," he could only say, still not exactly less awkward. It was rather endearing though.

Cordelia didn't say anything else as she grabbed her purse and walked off. She waved at the two of them before heading towards wherever Rorke was. Logan kept looking after her until she had disappeared in the crowd of people and he couldn't see a single sign of her anymore before looking back up at Keegan, who also happened to be looking at him.

"I've already called Merrick and he said he'd be here shortly. Had a great time with Cordelia?" Keegan said as he offered Logan his arm, something he took with no hesitation. Whatever Kick and Cordelia may have warned him about, he didn't believe it was something to be wary of.

He nodded at the question. It'd be a lie if he said no after all. "She seems like a nice person. I would love to see her again," Logan said. He hoped that he could befriend Cordelia to the point where they don't only meet up at events. He couldn't replace Kick with her, but she was definitely someone he'd hang out with as well.

Keegan seemed pleased with the answer as he led Logan to the exit, which was as glamorous as the entrance. Oh yeah, Logan had completely forgotten that only the carpets cost more than his rent from when he lived with Kick. Cordelia had managed to distract him from that until he faced the actual carpet.

"Well, that's great then. I agree that Cordelia is a nice person. It's sad how she ended up with someone like Rorke," Keegan said. He sounded oddly disappointed at the fact that she was with Rorke, but Logan didn't question it. Instead, he got closer to the man he was starting to care about more and more with the day. When Keegan noticed the increasing closeness, a smile formed on his face. "I guess that not everyone is lucky enough to find someone they fit with," he mumbled as he pushed open the door to the exit. Logan could already spot Merrick's car at the end of the carpet. Even if he couldn't, it was impossible to miss Merrick leaning against it while having a smoke break.

Merrick didn't notice them until they were only a few feet away. He finally looked up and nodded at the two as greeting. "Was the event that exhausting? It hasn't even been two hours," Merrick said. It was only then that both Keegan and Logan bothered to check their watch. It had been less than two hours, but it felt like an eternity.

They waited with talking until they got inside the car. Only to prevent paparazzi from catching them talking shit about the event. "I settled business with Rorke and left. I have no other responsibilities in there, nor does Logan," Keegan spoke for them. It wasn't like Logan could've said it better anyways; it was the truth, nothing to disagree with.

Merrick shrugged. It also was a respectable answer to him. He put his cigarette out before starting the car, not feeling the need to further continue the conversation or talk more about the topic at least.

The car ride was rather silent. Logan put his head on Keegan's shoulder and like earlier, he started to doze off again. This time the difference was that Keegan let him sleep. He was gentle as he ran his fingers through Logan's hair and kept him close, exactly where he wants him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> truth is tho, i just started working on a new fanfic (ghost x roach au) and since my updates are already really slow, i thought i might as well update twice in a row with one update being a longer one to make up for the slow updates and the fact that upcoming updates may also be slow.
> 
> anyways, if you ever feel like threatening me to update or just wanna talk, i got tumblr. hmu at elninhoee


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple juice and discussing his Daddy issues. There's no better way to start his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated? it's shocking, i know.

It was a surprise to wake up in Keegan's bed, but it wasn't an unpleasant surprise. In fact, Logan quite loved it.

Not that he could stay in there for a long time, he knew that, but still. He enjoyed his morning for as long as he could as he stayed snuggled in the blankets until it was almost afternoon and he knew that Keegan would wonder about where the hell he was and what he was up to.

By now, the layout of Keegan's penthouse wasn't anything new. He knew where everything was, knew his way around stuff and the place felt almost as familiar as his own penthouse on some days. Sure, he wasn't exactly used to his penthouse yet, but the places felt the same. He could live in both.

So he also knew where to find something to wear. It appeared like Keegan didn't bother fully undressing him and getting him into some pajamas, judging by the crumpled suit on the small couch in the room he didn't even do it for himself, but fortunately, Logan knew where Keegan kept his pajamas and other casual clothes that he'd be allowed to wear.

It was a little big on him, but the sweater and shorts were the best things he could find for now. Not too warm, nor too cold. After he was done with his usual morning routine, he headed into the kitchen where he was expecting Keegan to be.

As expected, he was there making breakfast. Not like it was more time for lunch, but Logan thought it was fair to guess that they've both overslept after the last night. It wasn't tiring or so, no, but it was still a busy event. Even more, as Keegan had forgotten it and Logan didn't know about it until three hours before it started.

"Hey daddy, what are you making?" Logan asked sweetly as he kissed Keegan's cheek and grabbed the cup of coffee which was undoubtedly Keegan's and took a sip from it. The stern look he got for it was the best thing anyways, he loved getting such reactions.

Keegan apparently felt the need to impress Logan. As if he had been practicing it all morning, he held up one of the plates he had put on the counter and grabbed the pan from the stove. "Pancakes," he simply said before flipping a pancake onto the plate and held it out for Logan. "Want some?"

Logan chuckled as he took the plate from his daddy and mumbled a quick 'thank you'. He momentarily put the plate down on the counter as he opened the fridge to get something that wasn't coffee or alcohol. Fortunately, Keegan has heard of apple juice before.

Both were still a little sleepy, but not that it mattered. The silence was a little welcome as Logan sat down and started eating his pancake, getting two more from Keegan before he finally said it's enough or he'd gain more weight than preferred. Keegan laughed it off before finishing with his own meal and sitting down as well.

Neither said much as they ate. There was only a bit of background noise coming from the television, some series playing, but they didn't pay much attention to that. Instead, Logan found himself staring at Keegan more intently than he had bothered doing before.

The man... he felt like he thought it a thousand times before, but he was truly a piece of art. Almost double his age, sure, and he was starting to get grey hairs, that happens. However, it only added to his charm. Logan felt like every time he looked at the man, he'd find another thing to fanboy a little about. May it be his surprisingly muscular body - which was a very welcome surprise - or that his ears are pierced, something that Logan didn't expect at all to find attractive, but Keegan managed to make everything look attractive.

Like his messy hair at the moment. It was all over the place, wavy strands of hair drooping over his face and the bits of grey on display unlike usually when he tries to hide it. He barely looked like he had done anything other than getting the hell out of bed and while he didn't speak a lot, his voice still sounded raspy whenever he did. It sort of made him look more humane. More humane than Keegan Russ, the billionaire businessman with an empire that's only continuing to grow. No, this felt more like Keegan, nothing more than that.

And he liked it more than he thought he would. It wasn't like _ Keegan Russ, the billionaire _ was bad or anything; Logan could swear that every time the man puts on a suit, he gets thousand times more handsome. It was just nice to know that Keegan is breathtaking no matter what time of the day, what his outfit might be or maybe the lack of an outfit.

Keegan Russ, what a man. Somehow he was also his sugar daddy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Keegan suddenly asked and it snapped Logan straight out of his thoughts.

Oh yeah, the apple of his eye was sitting right in front of him. "Oh, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about..." Logan mumbled but was unable to come up with an excuse so instead took a sip from his apple juice again. God, did he love apple juice.

Keegan didn't quite look convinced, but didn't question much further. Thank god though, Logan would be unable to come up with a proper excuse if he asked.

To distract himself from... well, Keegan, he grabbed his phone and decided to check his texts. Unsurprisingly, it was only Kick who bombarded his notifications. Not that he minded though; it was better to wake up to five hundred notifications from the same person than to five hundred notifications from seventy different people.

Maybe he was a little antisocial on some days, but you couldn't really blame him.

And there was a short text from Hesh too, which he decided to ignore for now. He knew that it'd end up with his brother complaining about his heterosexual relationship bullshit again, something he wasn't in the mood for so early on in the day. Maybe it was afternoon, yeah, but considering he just woke up, it was still early for him.

He put his phone away after going through all the posts that Kick had forwarded him on Instagram when he thought that maybe he should pay a little bit more attention to Keegan. Not that he had any issue with doing so as he was paying maybe too much attention to the man a few minutes ago, but you couldn't blame him for doing so.

"So are you doing anything today?" Logan decided to ask, just a simple question. There wasn't much to ask about anyways; maybe something about yesterday, but that was a conversation he wasn't in the mood for. Maybe another time, but not today.

Keegan shrugged. "The usual, you know. Nothing exciting, it's just getting rather repetitive at this point," Keegan mumbled and grabbed his coffee again.

Well, that was a quick way to end a conversation. Logan didn't want to just let it end there though, so he was trying to come up with something else to ask, but Keegan seemed to beat him to it.

"Hey, mind if I ask a personal question?" he asked and Logan raised an eyebrow, confused about what this question could be about. As far as he was concerned, he had told Keegan everything that he should know. "It's about your father."

Well, that clarification was all he needed. Reluctantly Logan nodded, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to really have this talk. Wasn't it maybe too early for it? Who knew, he certainly didn't apparently.

"I was just wondering where he was buried?" he asked and that was something that needed another clarification because Logan was once again left confused. "No, it's not like I want to do anything, you just mentioned last time that..."

Oh yeah, he had mentioned the botched burial.

"Do you know that little graveyard where you often have to drive past when leaving the city? Like, you first go past that entire flower field and then there's this graveyard with a few gravestones?" Logan tried to explain the location to the best of his abilities, though it was a little difficult. Keegan nodded though, so he hoped that also meant he was understood. "Well, one of those gravestones belongs to my father. We... it was a little difficult to find a proper place to bury him at the time and due to what had happened, we weren't being helped much either. My brother suggested that place only because of the flower field."

When he repeated the reason for why he and Hesh chose that place, he remembered just how broke they used to be. Even more than now. They had just lost their father, Logan was starting college in about two months and had no job, Hesh was almost done with getting his bachelor and worked a little job at the side. They didn't want to use their inheritance though, something they did end up regretting a bit, but they knew they'd feel more guilty if they used it for their father's burial. After all, he had said himself that he'd be damned if his sons didn't use it for something more important than 'just some good-looking resting place'. They still felt like they did their old man dirty.

Not like Keegan had to know all of those details though, so Logan kept them to himself. The only other person who should know about it was Hesh and though no one has told Kick directly, he must also know a little more than he lets on.

"That flower field is pretty nice," Keegan said and that was it. There was no other reason for choosing that graveyard as his father's final resting place other than that flower field which was, just like Keegan said, pretty nice. Not stunning, not bad, but just right in the middle. More reasons why Logan felt bad for agreeing with that place.

"Yeah, it's a lovely place. A bit far away, but it's worth the travel," Logan mumbled, his voice laced with disappointment. From Keegan's expression it was obvious that he also caught onto the tone, but just didn't comment on it, which Logan was thankful for.

After a few minutes spent in silence, Keegan opened his mouth again. "What about your mother? You also mentioned that she isn't present in your life?" Keegan asked and now that, that was a question Logan minded less.

"My parents are divorced," Logan simply said, but his voice wasn't sad, nor bitter. He had accepted that fact a long time ago. "She got tired of having a husband who's in the military and also gone as often as he was, so she took off her ring, went to the club and then left the state with the first guy that she could find."

Sometimes Logan forgot that some people do come from stable families or at least were more affected by the absence of a parent. Keegan attempted to muffle a laugh, but it came out more like a snort instead.

"Sorry, sorry, that explanation was just..." he stopped, unable to explain why he was laughing.

Logan shrugged, not bothered by people laughing at the story anymore. It was pretty much what had happened after all. One day he had two parents and the other he had one parent and a nanny. Such shit happens apparently.

"Yeah, I was eight or so when that happened, so I barely understood what was going on," Logan mumbled, "But hey, shit happens. My dad came back, was sad for a few days and then hired a nanny because he'd be damned if he couldn't take care of two young children and also work at the same time."

"So what did you do before your father came back?"

"My brother cooked breakfast, I made lunch and we made dinner together."

"Money?"

"My mom forgot her wallet."

That seemed an acceptable explanation of stuff as Keegan didn't bother with more questions.

After a few minutes, Logan got up from the table and put his plate and glass away in the dishwasher before checking the time. While there was definitely a lot of time left, he decided that he should go home at some point that isn't close to midnight. Maybe finally consider doing something for school.

"Daddy, I'm going back to my place in a bit. Want me to do something before I leave?" Logan asked as he threw his arms around Keegan's neck from behind and while he usually used an innocent tone when addressing Keegan as daddy, his voice now took on a more teasing and flirtatious tone. What could he say, he may be a tired college student, but he was still a guy with needs.

Keegan shrugged before shaking his head. "I don't. Do you?" he returned the question.

The smile on Logan's face said enough as Keegan allowed himself to be dragged to the bedroom by his doll.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former alcohol addiction, current smoking problem and Logan being completely blind to Merrick's actual job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frequent updates??? who's that?????? fr people, if this story is done before 2021, someone's holding me hostage

Attending events... it wasn't something Logan was quite used to, but at least now he didn't feel the need to go inside within ten seconds. He wasn't a big fan of all the cameras and the paparazzi yet, but he minded it less. Even being interviewed by a few journalists who were curious about who he exactly was without having Keegan interfere with his answers wasn't too bad. It was a little boring, sure, but he was getting more comfortable with it.

As this was maybe his fourth event now, he has also gotten used to what he's supposed to do inside. After greeting whoever Keegan has to see that night, he's supposed to hang out with their partner if they have any. Not as if he does that, no; if Cordelia is there, he's going to find her and that's it. He's not going to bother himself by meeting new people who he couldn't care any less about, fuck no.

The only difference tonight was that Merrick was also present at the event. Apparently, he also has some business that doesn't include just being a driver, something he recently found out wasn't even his actual job. He hasn't had the chance to ask about his actual job just yet, but he had a few guesses that just needed to be confirmed.

After having greeted a few businessmen and having gone through his little fanboy moment because Jesus, he still couldn't get over the fact he was surrounded by only the men he wanted to be like after he has graduated. Men who he respected for their work- and Rorke. Knowing he was there as well wasn't so bad though because that meant that Cordelia was around there too. From previous events, he can tell that she also isn't a big fan of conversing with most businessmen's partners. As she had put it, they're airheads.

At least he could now finally introduce her to Merrick, something he has been wishing to do since their first meeting. He stuck close to Merrick when they went to look for her. Not too close though as he was still supposed to be Keegan's partner, but close enough so he wouldn't lose him in the crowd. It wasn't like everyone was standing way too close to each other, but the area was too big so it was easy to lose someone.

Finding Cordelia, fortunately, didn't take long. In no time, the three of them had found a table far away from most people and started talking, messing around like normal people. It was one of the things Logan enjoyed the most about talking with Cordelia; they could talk about the simplest things without anyone complaining. No need to talk business like their daddies, but no need to talk about beauty or whatever bullshit most men's partners loved talking about. No, their conversations were more casual, something Merrick also appeared to enjoy as he just blended into the conversation with ease

They were talking about a show they were all watching within minutes, bringing up the most random statements about it and just not taking each other seriously as they joked around like a bunch of fools. They were having a great time, that was obvious from even a thousand feet away. Every single little thing could lead to an outburst of laughter from the two younger sugar babies while Merrick felt almost like their babysitter at that exact moment, looking after the two of them, but he'd be a very irresponsible babysitter if he were that.

After one thing came the other and someone had brought up the topic of alcohol. No one could remember who, but no one cared much about it either. They were just discussing their favorite brands, what type of alcohol they liked the most, and other stuff that didn't matter, but was easy to talk about. That was exactly the entire point; easy conversations, no point for any complex stuff.

"You know who you should keep away from alcohol?" Merrick said out of nowhere and Cordelia and Logan looked over at the man who appeared to be getting a little tipsy but was still functioning. "Keegan. I swear that guy could drink five entire bottles and still continue because 'he isn't fucking drunk.' Like c'mon, when you wake up in someone's pool, I think it's safe to say you were fucking drunk," he told a memory which Logan could only assume to be from their college days.

"What was Keegan even like during college? I've never imagined him to be a party animal, let alone an alcoholic," Cordelia asked curiously and Logan would be lying if he said he didn't want to know it as well. Something about the stories that Merrick has told about or hinted at made it sound like Keegan has completely changed since graduation.

Merrick shrugged as he took another gulp from his drink. "Keegan, do you even know how much trouble he used to get into? Now he's all this stoic, cold businessman who has a different bitch every other week-" he paused and looked at Logan, "sorry, you're good," he assured him and Logan just slowly nodded. It didn't stop Merrick from continuing though. "If he was like this back in college, he would've been the type to sleep with professors. No though, he used to be the type to have me sleep with his professors so he can sneak in and steal the answer sheets for his upcoming exam and write it all down on his leg or so."

Cordelia chuckled softly. Throughout the entire evening so far, she has looked very captivated by Merrick. "So you've slept with his professors then?" she questioned.

A slight smirk showed on Merrick's face for a mere second. "Fuck no, I'm not getting into some bullshit just so he can pass his exams. It was already frustrating enough to be his roommate," he said.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Was it really that bad? I mean, from what he has told me, it sounded like you two had a great time together as roommates?" Logan asked, but from the stare, Merrick was giving him he could tell that it wasn't the case.

"Keegan was only bearable when he was quietly studying at his desk or just minding his business. Once he asked me to help him out with cheating or goes out and gets drunk, that's when I absolutely hated his guts," Merrick simply stated, and yeah, it was fair enough for Logan. "After graduation and even after his company started becoming successful, I still hated going out with him. Just imagine cuddling like a cat, but instead of the fur being soft, it's made out of spikes and they're constantly stabbing you."

While usually, he could see the humor in that, Logan wasn't able to laugh at it as Cordelia could. In fact, it was only further making him want to question it. "Merrick, literally everyone has told me so far that Keegan has a drinking problem, but..." Logan said, unsure of how to phrase the question.

"He used to have a drinking problem. Now he may have a bit of a smoking problem-" yeah, Logan has noticed, "-but not a drinking problem," Merrick corrected him as if the internet couldn't tell him the same thing. Well, probably not; knowing the internet, most articles would go on about how much of a big deal Keegan's drinking is and how unsuited he is as CEO because of that simple reason. "Why are you bringing it up though?" Merrick asked as he leaned in a little closer.

Never has Logan been that intimidated by Merrick since their first meeting, but just like back then, he could feel his heartbeat starting to pick up. Well, fuck. "Uh, yeah, so you see..." Logan began as he tried to back up further against the wall, but be damned the fact he was already leaning against it before. "So my friend Kick once mentioned that he, uh, read somewhere about Keegan's past drinking issues and then..."

He looked at Cordelia, who was also staring at him intently. "Then Cordelia also mentioned something about it. She didn't, well, uh, tell me much, but told me to also not look it up. That I should ask him or someone who knows him well, so, you know..." Ah fuck, talking was too difficult when you have a man like Merrick staring you down like that.

"And I'm the one who knows Keegan best, you're trying to say?" Merrick asked and Logan quickly nodded, praying the other wasn't mad.

He didn't seem mad, fortunately. He just put down his glass and seemed to be hesitant for a moment before opening his mouth. "Despite the fact he's a pain in the ass, I love Keegan. He's a great guy, and an even better friend and a much better businessman," Merrick began and now this, this was exactly what Logan has been waiting to hear for oh so long.

"Addiction runs in his family. Sure, he hasn't spoken to them since a few years after graduation, but he grew up around addicts and also formed his first addiction at a pretty young age. I believe it's actually his smoking addiction that came first, but that has certainly calmed down ever since, but I doubt that you're curious about his smoking issues when they're oh so obvious," he said and Logan shrugged. He was down to hear more about the smoking addiction, but as Merrick said, it's a very obvious issue. Doesn't make it less serious, but it was something he could just witness.

Merrick rubbed the back of his neck and put his hands together, appearing to be thinking about something. "He... he has always had a high alcohol tolerance. Not immune, but he can drink quite a lot before getting truly drunk, but he's always testing the limits. It's what has got him so far in his career, after all, something he's known for, but when it comes to drinking it's one of his weaknesses."

Logan wished he had something to record this conversation with. "So he just had an alcohol addiction for a few years as a result of his childhood and own recklessness?" Cordelia was the one to ask that, causing Merrick to laugh only briefly, but it didn't sound like a genuine laugh because he found it so funny.

"Honey, it's more complicated than that and you should know. After all, you've known all of his previous partners of the last five years or so," Merrick said. It took a few seconds, but it seemed like Cordelia knew exactly what Merrick must be talking about. Only Logan was completely clueless.

"Anyways, he starts his business, has a bit of an alcohol problem, but nothing that gets in the way of success. In fact, none of his addictions has ever caused trouble for his company, only for his reputation," Merrick said before turning to Logan. "I assume you've heard of that scandal three years ago with that model, I forget her name?"

And slowly it all began to make sense. Of course, Logan has heard of that scandal; he spent hours reading about it, totally in disbelief that it had even happened in the first place and he still doesn't believe it nowadays. "The one where he was accused of domestic abuse with his alcohol addiction apparently being the fuel?" Logan posed it as a question, but all three of them knew that it eas exactly that scandal.

"No one abused anyone and alcohol definitely wasn't the cause. It was just that bitch who was trying to get money from him and ruin him," Merrick claimed, and considering the way he said it, Logan took it as the truth the second he said it.

The table went quiet for a second, the only sound that could be heard being the soft clicking of Cordelia's nails against her glass. "Merrick was good enough to prove his innocence, but she still ruined him though..." she mumbled, the sadness in her voice easily detectable. Once again, Logan wasn't sure what they were on about, but he definitely had a better idea now.

"So she's the cause of his drinking problem?" Logan asked so his assumptions could be confirmed and Merrick regrettably nodded.

"I'm not even sure what happened to him. He was already struggling with alcohol, but the incident truly kickstarted it," Merrick said, the same sadness in his face. Apparently, this topic was way more sensitive than Logan had anticipated. "But he got help as soon as possible. I made sure of that. The media wrote him off as a terrible man the second the news was out, but I did as much as I could to keep his image intact. It was a hard time though, not only for him but for everyone."

That seemed to be the end of the story and though Logan wanted to know more, he wanted to respect his friends by not further asking about the post that clearly seemed to be bothering them. "So it's fair to assume his next partners weren't any good for him either then, right?" was all that he wanted to know and Cordelia was the one to answer.

"Until you came along, I've never liked any of his partners. I've told you before, they're too focused on beauty, but no one was genuine," Cordelia said, repeating her words from an earlier event. She seemed happier when she looked up at him, a smile shining through the sadness caused by the memories. "Logan, do you even know how worried I was that you'd be like his exes? I didn't want Keegan to be putting up with some other girl who'll only further encourage his drinking and just be a bad influence, but you've been so good to him and I'm so grateful for that."

"So am I," Merrick piped in and patted Logan's head. "It's nice to know my best friend is with someone who has more than two brain cells. Besides, thanks to you, I have less work to do as well," Merrick chuckled.

Okay, maybe Logan had one more question about the past. "What is it even that you do for Keegan? Like, Cordelia said you proved his..."

Oh, now he got it.

Both Merrick and Cordelia had a good laugh at the sight of Logan finally putting one and one together. Neither could believe that he hadn't realized it earlier, something he seemed to be a little embarrassed about.

"Of course you'd be his lawyer, you fucking studied for it..." Logan muttered to himself with his head in his hands.

Merrick laughed it off and filled Logan's glass with some more wine. "C'mon, kid. Just drink up and relax," he said.

Cordelia reached over as well and put one hand on his arm, softly caressing it. "Don't worry about Keegan either. Just act like a doll for him, you're already doing a great job at that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanna threaten me into posting more often or interested in holding me hostage? my tumblr is elninhoee. it may look dead af, but i swear i'm on there if you wanna talk


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan being stupid and assuming Rorke and Keegan have anything in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been ages since i last updated, i know, which is also exactly why y'all are getting a double update.
> 
> warning: this is probably the worst chapter in the story so far imo, but hey, hopefully y'all still like it?

Logan has never been one to be sensitive towards someone’s feelings. However, after last night’s revelations about Keegan, made possible by Merrick, he did feel a little… sorry, he supposed would be a good way to put it. Especially after he has been so cold since Keegan asked about his father, which he only realized now was an understandable reaction. Of course, it’s only natural that Keegan would like to know a little about his sugar baby’s family.

Tonight would be his shot at making it up. Usually being called by Merrick wasn’t a good thing, but this time he didn’t mind being told that he’d be picked up very soon. Even the warning that Keegan seemed, as Merrick put it,  _ like he’d fuck even the ugliest guy on planet earth _ . Fortunately, that wasn’t as graphic as most of Merrick’s explanations, but it said enough for Logan to be able to guess his daddy’s mood.

The car ride was silent as well. There was a little bit of small talk, Merrick making sure that everything was alright. The rest of the trip was just the two of them listening to whatever was on the radio, which was mostly AC/DC.

The stairs that he has refused to take so often suddenly seemed like a better option than taking the lift and ending right in the middle of Keegan’s living room. The feeling of the pair of panties he was wearing - he was, after all, trying to be the best sugar baby he could be - moving along his skin was uncomfortable, but he sucked it up. If he’s lucky, Keegan will tear them off as soon as possible.

His legs were aching by the time he reached Keegan’s penthouse, but it was a great distraction. He wasn’t thinking that much about having to act overly submissive. He just made a mental note to himself to  _ act like a doll _ , Cordelia’s words. Cordelia was a sugar baby mastermind, so he trusted her advice. She did put a disclaimer that it doesn’t work on everyone, but he was just hoping that Rorke and Keegan weren’t that different when it comes to the type of partner they like.

“Daddy?” Logan called out in the most innocent voice he could muster when he entered the penthouse. Cordelia had warned him that it may get exhausting to talk like this, but he was willing to give it a shot. “Daddy, where are you?”

Fuck, he was really hating the panties. At least the plug wasn’t anything new, but a life without a toy inside of him would also be nice. It was much easier though, saved them some time, and it was green so he liked it.

He was about to head further into the apartment, check out Keegan’s bedroom to see if he was there, but his questioning was answered when he heard his daddy shout something. The sound seemed to come as it came from the kitchen, so Logan wasn’t surprised to find the man there drinking his coffee. He didn’t look like what Merrick had said, but he could guess that it’ll make more sense soon enough.

Logan approached him with a kind smile covering his face, letting his sleeves reach over his fingertips as an attempt to look cuter. While usually, he’d only greet Keegan with a kiss, now he pressed his entire body against the man and put his head on his shoulder. “Hi daddy, I’ve missed you so much,” Logan said in a higher-pitched voice than usual, but it sounded unnatural.

Keegan picked up on it straight away, obviously. Logan knew he wasn’t stupid to fall for this, but at least there were no comments made about it. “Hey love, how has your day been?” was all that Keegan said, keeping all questions to himself for now.

The rest of their conversation continued as usual, but the main difference was Logan’s attitude. The usual quick, sometimes sarcastic, or even witty comments were replaced by more… calm, controlled answers. Replaced by exactly that which he hoped Keegan preferred. It was painfully clear that Keegan knew it was all an act, but he seemed to just be going along with it. Maybe, just maybe, putting on this act would actually benefit Logan.

He found out soon enough what Merrick’s comment was all about. Roughness was nothing new, but this was more than usual. He was just glad that Keegan still cared enough about him being okay, not being in pain. Not as if Logan was able to focus on more than just his attitude; he had to keep it up, he wanted to be a perfect sugar baby for Keegan.

Maybe he should’ve never had that talk with Cordelia and Merrick, but it was too late to reconsider such things when you have a man’s cock up your ass. He had to admit that it was rather fun to pretend to be one way, but in reality, be the other. However, with each time that he exaggerated a moan and called Keegan daddy with an overly sweet voice, he could feel himself growing more tired of it.

It appeared like the feelings were likewise when Keegan pulled out. While Keegan seemed more frustrated before, he just looked confused now as he continued to keep Logan pinned down to the bed, but loosened the grip. “The hell is up with you today?” he asked finally.

“What do you mean, daddy?” Logan pretended to be dumb for a moment as if he didn’t understand the question, but Keegan knew him for longer than today. He pinched into his doll’s arm not too gentle, nor too harsh. Painful enough to make Logan wince, but not enough to make him complain. “Okay, fine, let me sit up and-” Logan tried to sit up, but was pushed down again by Keegan.

Well, okay then.

At least Keegan didn't look too annoyed. “Logan,” he said and just the use of his first name made Logan regret every single decision he has made up to this point, “What's wrong with you today? You're acting more... more submissive. Making yourself small, as if you're not a muscular guy who goes to the gym thrice a week."

That was a fair point. “Okay, but I only go to the gym twice a month at most,” Logan said as, well, that’s all he could think of to say. “Besides, I thought that… well…”

This would’ve been the point where he tells about his conversation with Cordelia and Merrick, but he would’ve only done that if he had more than three brain cells. Unfortunately, he only has one.

Kegan raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed by any of this. “Logan… what were you thinking about when you decided to act like this?” he asked and that, that was the question Logan had no answer to.

“Well, I just thought, you know, since I did agree to be the submissive party when I signed the contract that…” Suddenly he regretted not taking a single drama class during high school as he now wished he knew how to improvise. “I don’t know, I thought you’d prefer it.”

It wasn’t exactly the truth, but it was as much as he was willing to reveal. He wasn’t planning to reveal more anyways because he could see the disappointment on Keegan’s face already. Surely he can take one more secret to the grave with him- as long as Merrick and Cordelia can do the same.

“We’ll… we can discuss that another time. I like the dynamic we have now and I also enjoy your company a lot,” Keegan said as he pressed a kiss on top of Logan’s forehead, which made him melt a little from inside. “So unless you want to have more of a... BDSM relationship, as much as I hate that term, just pretend like we’re dating; you know, that we’re equal.”

Logan couldn’t tell exactly why, but that comment stung a little.

“Pretend like we’re dating?” he asked, just to be sure that he had heard that correctly. When Keegan nodded yes, Logan really wished he wasn’t being pinned down anymore so he could cover up the small pout with his hands. “I guess that since our relationship isn't based on love that we can’t call it dating, I get it,” he mumbled and managed to sound more saddened with each word.

Keegan caught onto the bit of sadness in Logan’s words, something he didn’t expect or even thought could happen. Maybe he and Logan viewed their relationship status completely differently. “That doesn’t mean that I don’t care about-”

He wasn’t given a chance to finish his sentence as he could feel Logan softly struggling to get out of his grip. Keegan let go with a sigh and gave the other the space to get up if he wishes to, which he also exactly did.

It wasn’t until he was wearing his sweater again, styled exactly as how he’d usually wear it instead of tucked in, that Logan spoke again. "I’m sorry, I forgot that I have an exam to study for. I should be prioritizing that over this for a while," Logan said and even though it was a blatant lie, Keegan accepted it.

“Good boy, taking responsibility now,” Keegan said, but it didn’t feel right. He felt like he sounded exactly like those men he was trying to avoid becoming like. “If you need help with anything, call me. I’ll give you some space if you need it.”

Logan nodded slowly. “Yeah, I’ll make sure to tell Merrick when I’m more available again,” he said and despite the bad mood he suddenly found himself in, he just couldn’t not go up to Keegan and peck his cheek one last time before leaving for now. “Bye, Keegan.”

A smile briefly appeared on Keegan’s face, but the little twinkle in his eyes remained. “Until later, Logan,” he said as he refused to let Logan go without properly kissing him. Logan was happy to oblige to that wish.

The comment didn’t sit well with him, that this was only a sugar daddy/baby relationship. Still, Logan kept faith that maybe it could be more.

It was a silly thought, but it was a silly thought that made his heart skip a beat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he looks crazy, looking for comfort at a dead man's grave, but he needs it.

One might say that forever mourning someone’s death won’t do them any good. That they’ll need to get over it someday. Not forget, but accept. 

For Logan, he couldn’t imagine a day where his talks with his father would become shorter and shorter. All the arguments he had with his father right before college, all the times they’ve yelled at each other in frustration; even back then he knew he’d regret it one day. He swore that once he got accepted into college that he’d come back home to his father and apologize, go back to being able to hang out with his father, and have those long talks they used to have.

The talks definitely got longer, but the nights got colder and more lonely. Often he hears from parents who’ve lost their child at a young age that it also felt like they lost a part of themselves, but he never thought to reverse the situation. He knew it was very possible he’ll lose his father earlier than expected simply due to his profession, but this was too early.

“Dad, I’m so sorry…” Logan mumbled as he clung onto the cross necklace in his hand. While he lost his faith years ago, his father never lost it. In some odd way, even such a thing would make him feel like his father is closer than he thinks, watching over him like was promised to him. Faith was undeniably something he had argued about with his father on several occasions, so it was funny how now it was exactly faith that made him feel connected to his father.

David once joked with tears in his eyes about their father’s grave being Logan’s own personal confessional. Today he would’ve said the same if he saw the sight of his little brother on his knees with his hands clasped together, a tiny silver cross right between his fingers. His voice was quiet, but if you listened close enough you could hear his continuous rambles about whatever was going on in his life. At the moment, the topic was unsurprisingly the one and only Keegan Russ.

“I considered taking some money from my inheritance, but… I don’t know. I thought that it’d be smarter to not touch it until I've graduated. Use that money to build a more solid life, though it can never be better than the one you gave David and me,” Logan said, feeling almost ashamed as he had to explain his behavior. Some might say that he didn’t have to do it, but that he just made it feel like an obligation for himself. He couldn’t argue with that.

He tried to not tear up as he continued, wondering how he was expecting to stay coherent until he got to the core of the story. “Kick signed me up for this site. Sugar baby site, that kind of thing. It was a joke at first, but a week later, I got approached by Keegan Russ. He... he wanted me to be his sugar baby, longterm contract and all,” he continued to explain as he thought back to the beginning of his story. Man, it has been over half a year since. “It’s crazy. I still need to give Kick his Nobel prize though.”

He told his father the rest of his story, not expecting an answer back at all, but he could imagine his father’s expressions during each part of it. He could hear his father scolding him for dating someone only for the money. Could imagine being praised for wanting to help someone with their issues. Feel his father patting his head when he was proud or pull him into a hug at the tougher bits. It had an odd therapeutic effect on him and he had no reason to complain.

“Recently… he told me to pretend like we’re dating. To act like I love him. Act as if I fell in love with Keegan and not with the idea of being able to be paid for existing. It… I didn’t… it’s just…” Logan began to struggle with his words as he tried to describe what had happened just days before. The memory was so fresh on his mind, but too much had happened, he felt too much to do the story justice, but he had to say something. “Maybe Cordelia was right,” he settled for and didn't bother providing further context. He doubted he had ever even told his father about Cordelia.

He looked through a watery view as he stared at his father’s grave. He should bring up how much better he and Hesh have it now that at least one of them has millions to their name. Hell, they could even redecorate the grave if they wanted to, which they've actually been talking about since the burial. Not as if they thought that their father wanted the most extraordinary burial and grave there ever was, but he was worth more than his current resting place.

“Dad… I’ll fix my problems with Keegan. After that, I’ll make sure that your grave is more decorated than that single rose,” Logan promised and he’d be damned if he died before making it happen. He assumed David put the rose there and while there was nothing wrong with it, the rest of the grave was empty. It had to be changed.

“Give me a month. Next month, I’ll come here with Keegan and be able to introduce him to you as my boyfriend because I… I…” Logan paused, his voice stopping to work as if to force him to reconsider his words, but he knew what he wanted to say.

“I love him. I love Keegan so, so much.”

At that moment, it was as if the world went silent. As if it was put on pause to make sure that everyone heard what he had to say. Once he spilled out that confession, Logan could feel tears streaming down his face. It was just him for the moment, all on his own as he cried in front of the one person he felt comfortable around to do so.

But maybe he was forgetting one person. The hand on his shoulder was more calming than he thought it would be, especially after he heard a voice speak.

“I miss him too,” David admitted, his voice slightly breaking at the end, but Logan’s voice was off worse. He couldn’t judge. So instead of pointing it out, he just leaned into his older brother’s embrace and let the tears continue to spill.

The two brothers sat there in silence, the only noise that came from both being their quiet sobbing as they mourned the one man that taught them everything there is to know, the one man who gave it all to give his children the life they deserved and much more.

Fuck, he really misses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're so close to the end of the story (3, maybe 4 chapters left) and though everything's already prewritten, i'm rewriting it all again to avoid any plotholes and give this the best ending possible sooo looks like i'm finishing this story before 2043
> 
> with that being said though, which pairing do y'all want to see next; Roach/Ghost, Sandman/Frost or as Soap/Ghost?

**Author's Note:**

> so this, yeah, this is what happens when you let me exist. sugar daddy au's. idek how this happened, but 90% of this book is already written (not edited, but tbh i'm mostly editing out only the typos- we really die like men) sooo expect frequent updates!
> 
> btw this book will probably suck bc it's technically all a first draft, but the title is literally a backstreet boys song so hopefully that makes things less awful.


End file.
